


One of the Girls

by Rommel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Submission, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel
Summary: Rei Ayanami begins to discover her sexuality, with some help from the internet and Asuka. Things don't go as expected. Or maybe they go exactly as expected once Mari gets involved. Includes threesome and D/s themes between the girls.





	One of the Girls

NOTES: Well this took long enough to write. Thanks go to Arkiel, Gerasa, Cerb and SW for the feedback and corrections that always appear to be endless. There’s probably a bunch still left in here. Anyway, this is meant for adults. It has sex, duh. Do not read if you are underage. Blah, blah, blah, I don’t own Eva, blah, blah blah, I don’t make any money, blah, blah, blah has some D/s themes so you’ve been warned. Don’t complain later.

This started out as a one shot, but I may continue it at some point with each chapter focusing more on each girl.

 

One of the Girls.

By Rommel

 

+++++++++++++++

 

Rei Ayanami’s life was mostly boredom and medication, interrupted on occasion by painful battles in her Eva and check-ups. 

The battles she could deal with. It was, as she understood it, the very purpose of her existence and the object that gave her meaning. Sometimes it felt like the only purpose. As such, that important duty took up a preeminent place in her mind, in her thoughts and worries. Few other things commanded her interest or energy quite the same way. But she could do without the check-ups. Rei understood the necessity for having her health under constant scrutiny, and even more so considering she had not been doing so well. However, that did not mean she liked being poked by needles or some of the other more unpleasant procedures Doctor Akagi usually subjected her to. 

She also did not like the way that woman looked at her. Rei was used to keeping her emotions in check, on the few occasions when she even realized what those emotions were. But when Doctor Akagi looked at her it was like was being put in a freezer. There was an uncanny cold and distance on the woman she found unnerving. She felt more like an experiment, a thing which existed to satisfy someone’s curiosity, rather than a person. Doctor Akagi spoke to her in short, direct sentences, commanding her to do something or asking a question that would help determine her mental or physical state. Rei, not one to waste words, answered as directly as she could as well. 

The resulting exchanges proved as unpleasant as the procedures themselves. Doctor Akagi might be concerned for her well-being as a necessity, the same way she might be concerned for Unit-00 being in working order, but she did not care one bit about her.

And it was under that cold gaze under which Rei found herself now. The latest sync test inside Unit-00 had finished nearly an hour ago, and for most of the time since then Rei had been made to wait in the infirmary for a routine check-up. Her plugsuit lay crumbled on the floor--knowing the procedure, Rei had stripped out of it without needed to be told. She took her place near the first examination table, padding naked in the cold room. It air conditioning was always on, and always seemed to be on the lowest temperature. Behind her there were other tables, each separated by hanging curtains from rails overhead. Since she was the only one there, all the curtains remained open. Even if she hadn’t been, it wouldn’t have made much difference to her. 

When Doctor Akagi finally arrived, carrying a clipboard in her hand and a tensed look on her face, she found Rei standing there by the table, covered in nothing but she short blue hair atop her head. Rei had never cared a lot about nudity. She knew that it was generally considered rude and wrong, that it was a taboo in society, and that it should come with a large degree of embarrassment and shame. But to her all those kinds of feelings were too ambiguous--vague, abstract concepts that she realized existed yet failed to fully grasp enough. And she’d spent so much time alone or in medical settings that it was stranger to wear clothes rather than not.

“Good,” Doctor Akagi said, but her tone was flat and far from pleased. “I see you remember the process. Get on the table.” 

Rei did as ordered--Rei always did as ordered. She sat on the cold edge of the table’s cushion and laid down, swinging her legs up as she did. Overhead the bright white lights cast a pale glow on her already ghostly milk-tone skin. The table was only slightly longer than her, so she could rest comfortably on it, stretched prone to her full length, her head at one end and her fee at the other. It had padded arms on either side, and the far end could be dropped off if it was needed. There were also two stirrups attached to the table frame on either side which could swivel up and lock into place for further and more intimate examinations. 

With Rei on her back, Doctor Akagi collected a few supplies from the nearby cabinets, pulled up a tray and chain and sat down by her side. When Rei saw the needle in this plastic pack she knew what to do. She stretched her left arm over the table’s padded one. 

“How was your test?” Doctor Akagi asked, tying a rubber band just above her elbow and rubbing an alcohol soaked cotton ball on her arm. She picked up the needle and removed it from the pack and twisting off its protective cap. 

“Fine.” It was really the only acceptable answer. Rei wondered if saying else might crack her caretaker’s icy facade, but didn’t bother. 

Doctor Akagi nodded, then lined the needle with the crook of Rei’s arm and made her wince at the prickling sensation as it went in. Working quickly, the doctor took one of the empty glass receptacles on her tray and pushed it onto the plastic cap attached to the back of the needed. When the two pieces came together, bright red blood flowed into the receptacle. Rei lifted her head to look, and for a moment was enthralled by the sight of the liquid, her life’s essence flowing out of her. Seeing her own blood did not trouble like it did some people. Hemophobia, it was called. She’d read about it in a book, and didn’t understand how such a thing was even possible. It was like being afraid of a part of yourself. 

The receptacle filled quickly and was removed, then the needle and finally the rubber band.

“Are you still feeling dizzy like last week?” Doctor Akagi asked, though there was no hint of interest or concern in voice. She didn’t even look at Rei as she spoke. 

“No,” Rei answered. “The pills you gave me seem to have worked.” 

Doctor Akagi place the blood receptacle on a stand on the tray. “That’s good to hear. When was your last gyno exam?” 

“Ten days ago.” That was another part of these routines Rei didn’t very much like. It wasn’t that she found it embarrassing, but rather uncomfortable. Having metal things placed in such sensitive spaces to spread her open while someone peered inside could hardly be called anything else. Worse was the feeling of rubber-gloved fingers touching her. It felt like an invasion even though she was perfectly aware of the necessity for it. 

“So soon,” Doctor Akagi pondered. “Well, it will have to do. Is there anything new I should know about? Any discomfort? Bleeding?” 

“No.” 

The yellow haired doctor nodded again. “Very well. Sit up. Turn to face me.” 

Rei obeyed silently, sitting and then turning to swing her legs over the edge of the examination table. It was too high to allow her feet to reach the floor. The cold air embraced her every motion, wrapping her in his frosty fingers. 

“Open your mouth.” Doctor Akagi picked up a tongue depressor from the tray and used it for its intended purpose. Satisfied with the condition of Rei’s throat, she used a small pen light to look in her red eyes. The light left bright spots in her vision, but she fought the urge to rub them off. Next she used a stethoscope to listen to her chest, pressing the flat piece around her bared ribcage and back and telling her to inhale and exhale deeply. The icy kiss of the metal caused a shiver to run up her spine that she struggled to suppress, but it was not as bothersome as the needle. 

While she was concentrating on breathing, feeling her chest expand as it took in lungfuls of air, Rei became aware that the cold in the room had made her pale pink nipples hard. The doctor noticed as well. 

“I see you can at least feel the temperature,” she said. “Have you been performing the examination I instructed you to?” 

“I have.” Over the last three months Rei’s breasts had increased dramatically in size, to the point where she had to change some of her bras. Because her whole body needed carefully looking after, Doctor Akagi had shown her the proper way to perform self-examinations on her developing bust using the palms of her hands, and she was to immediately report any lumps or hard spots. So far Rei had found nothing. 

“That’s good. The body develops at different rates during puberty, and you are already quite far along that road. We should be careful since you are the first to reach this point.” Doctor Akagi pulled the ends of the stethoscope from her ears and set it down. “You seem to be as healthy as can be expected. I was worried about the dizziness, but that seems to be under control now. All your test results have come back negative. Is there anything you wish to ask me?” 

“No.” 

“Very well.” With that the doctor pushed the tray away from the table and began collecting the supplies she’d used. “Then we are done here. Lieutenant Ibuki should be around shortly with your clothes.” She retrieved the clipboard and started filling things out on it, neither looking at Rei nor paying her any further attention, as if she were no longer in the room. 

Almost immediately there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Doctor Akagi did not spare Rei in her current state of undress a second glance before giving the command. 

The door to the infirmary opened, and in stepped Lieutenant Maya Ibuki. In her right hand she held a small clear plastic vacuum sealed bag containing Rei’s folded school uniform. On her left she held a pair of simple white loafers. “Doctor Akagi, here are Rei’s clothes.” 

Doctor Akagi waved dismissively towards the blue-haired pilot. Lieutenant Ibuki turned her head and only then seemed notice Rei sitting there at the edge of the examination table, naked as the day she was born. Their eyes met and a soft red flush rose to the Lieutenant’s round face. 

“R-Rei?” The name was a cry of surprise. She quickly looked away to avoid the younger girl’s nudity, which to Rei felt more irritating than being walked in on. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s fine,” Rei said dully. “Doctor Akagi, may I stand?” 

“Yes,” the blonde woman said, then when she saw the embarrassed expression on Lieutenant Ibuki’s face added, “Get a grip, Maya. She doesn’t care.” 

No, Rei thought, pushing herself up from the table onto her feet. The floor was just as cold as it had been before, and her nakedness just as total. She padded over to the Lieutenant and took her things while the other woman did her best to avert her gaze. And she remembered something Doctor Akagi once told her. 

“A tool doesn’t care about what it wears.” 

And Rei was a tool; her whole life she’d been one, from the moment she opened her eyes as a child inside an LCL-filled tube. Why else would she not care? Only a single person had ever made her feel otherwise, when he taught her how to smile. 

 

========

Her breakfast was plain, but enough to dampen her hunger--just a bowl of cold cereal without milk. She would need to find some time to purchase groceries. Rei ate sitting on a small wooden stool in her kitchen. Around her, the appliances remained mostly unused, with only the microwave proving essential to her sparse lifestyle. Since she didn’t cook and drank only lukewarm water from the tap, the stove and the refrigerator did little but gather dust. They weren’t new however. Like everything else they were already there and already showing signs of wear when she moved in. 

She had know right away that someone had lived here before she did. It was one of the few apartment units that had water and electricity, or indeed that seemed to be finished in the building block. She always heard and saw construction nearby, but had no idea what they might be constructing. When she first entered the apartment she found the floors badly scoffed, like heavy furniture had been dragged across the black and white checked pattern. The toilets were clogged, and the single mattress on the bed stained. Rei gave none of that any more thought than she did the necessity to move out from her lodgings in Central Dogma. The Commander said she had to and Doctor Akagi signed the paperwork. She was never asked, she was just told. 

After finishing with the cereal, Rei placed the empty bowl in the sink, which was already crowded with plates, glasses, cups and other bowl she’d been neglecting to wash. Some had been there for quite a while, though she couldn’t be bothered remembering how long. She left the bowl there and headed for the bathroom, where she quickly stripped out of the wrinkled shirt she wore and stepped into the shower. Hot water was one thing she did enjoy, even if the heater appeared to work when it felt like it. A temperamental machine in every sense of the word.

She left the bathroom dripping wet from head to toes, her feet making moist footprints beneath her, drying herself with a rough towel as she went. Once, Shinji Ikari, the Third Child, had surprised her just like this. She hadn’t cared about the nudity then any more than she did during Doctor Akagi’s examinations. But it had bothered her that he was holding the glasses, the ones from his father. She felt an odd attachment to them and seeing him there with them in his hands had bothered her so she tried to take them back, still wearing only the towel around her shoulders. It ended with the Third lying on top of her, his hand on her breast. 

“Please get off,” she’d told him, and he did, his face red from embarrassment--perhaps the embarrassment Rei herself should have felt. 

Moving to her drawers, Rei pulled on a pair of clean panties and a bra, matching white cotton as pale as her skin. Clean underwear was a rarity for her. The building had a small laundry in the basement, but the machines there also worked sporadically. Sometimes Rei would simply fill a plastic bucket with water, throw some detergent in and soak her panties in, then hang them on a clothesline outside her balcony to dry in the sun. 

She sat on her bed and put on her black socks. Her school uniform was hanging by the side of her bed. She put it on next, her hands on automatic, tugging here and there and doing up buttons. Finally, when she was fully dressed, she took her school bag and locked the door on her way out. For all the world at that moment she was nothing more than she appeared in the early morning light; a blue-haired schoolgirl in a wrinkled uniform with white loafers and black socks. But appearances could be deceiving, as most things could indeed be if one didn’t pay attention. Should an angel attack, Rei expected to be picked up and within minutes be clad in her plugsuit and climbing into her Eva for what could always be the last time. 

Rei tried not to think of that. She knew her death would be no great tragedy so there would be no point in dwelling on it. It was possible the Commander would not even miss her. She shouldn’t feel like she would miss him even if she might. 

Ignoring the noise from her fellow students as she entered the school groups, Rei slipped through the crowds at the gates and down the hallways. Classroom 2-A was already more than half full, the students conversing together in small groups with their peers--their friends, Rei corrected herself. It must have been nice to have close ones to talk to and open up with. Talking was not among her qualities, however, and everyone knew it. There was only one exception. Maybe two. 

She reached her desk without anyone so much as greeting her and frowned when she saw the words ‘ice doll’ scratched on the wooden surface. She tossed her bag over it and sat down, then turned her attention almost immediately to the window and the world outside. The classes themselves held no interest for her. She took the tests and turned in her homework as was required of her, but so long as she did more than what was necessary both her and NERV were satisfied. She was here because it was convenient and expected, not because she wanted or needed an education. She was, after all, meant to pilot Eva and nothing else. 

“H-Hey, Ayanami.” The voice came softly and hesitant, but Rei knew it well. 

She looked away from the window and up at the boy standing next to her desk. He had blue eyes and short brown hair and features that were almost too delicate to belong to a male, round and soft and not that different from her own. He wore a well-pressed shirt that might have been a little too big on him and dark trousers, just as he had the day he walked into her apartment and found her naked. 

Does he remember that? Rei wondered. 

“Good Morning, Ikari,” she said, then returned her eyes back to the window. For some reason looking at him for too long made her feel something fluttering in her stomach and also a warm sensation further down. She liked the way he talked to her, liked his voice, but these other feelings confused her. 

“How are you?” the Third Child said. “I heard you had an exam in the infirmary. Are … are you okay?” His tone lowered slightly. “Is anything wrong?”

“No, I’m fine. It was a routine procedure. Doctor Akagi likes preventive care.” 

He chuckled. “That she does. I still remember her last exam. It’s never good when she starts wanting to insert things in your … well, you know.” 

Rei had more places that things could be inserted into, so she did know. “Yes. It is uncomfortable.” 

“Well, I’m glad you are okay.” When he placed his hand on her shoulder Rei was surprised. Her head gave a little jerk as she turned back to him again and saw him smiling--the same smile he’d shown her once after rushing to her entry-plug and pulling open the hatch. It was the first time someone smiled like that to her, and the first time she smiled in return. 

She did so now too, and the expression felt strangely comforting, like it was right. 

“I … thank you, Ikari,” Rei told him, unable to find any word that could better express her emotions. And she noticed another set of eyes looking at them. Eyes as blue as sapphires and frame by locks of orange-red hair and a deep frown. The Second Child was always frowning. 

Rei never saw her enter the classroom, nor disentangle herself from the small retinue of girls who usually clung to her sides, but she was sure the girl had noticed them talking the moment the Third Child had come up to her. She didn’t really understand why she acted as though Rei was her enemy. When they met Rei told her they could be friends if ordered to, but that only made the Second angry. She clearly didn’t want to be friends so why bother. It would be a hassle. The same could be said about her relationship with the Third. Rei only ever saw them arguing, and more often than not accompanied by loud screaming on the part of the Second, usually about menial things without much importance. It was remarkable they could live together at all. 

And yet sometimes when Rei caught Shinji Ikari looking at the Second, always furtively and when he thought she wouldn’t notice … why did she want him to look at her like that also? 

Even after Ikari had returned to his desk, the Second kept glaring, then gave Rei a haughty tilt of her nose and turned away. 

Morning turned to afternoon with the implacable but predictable force of a moving glacier. Just after the last bell of the day rang, the Class Representative, a freckled girl Rei seldom spoke to, approached her. 

“Here’s the list for today, Ayanami. It’s your turn.” Hikari Horaki offered her piece of paper, which Rei took. “Please make sure to clear out the closets as well.”

“I understand,” Rei replied. Then the Class Representative was gone, and with her most of the other students. She couldn’t help noticing that Ikari left with his two friends rather than with the girl he lived with, and presumably would be riding the same train to the same destination. 

Unlike some of the other students, Rei had never minded doing clean-up duty for the class. It was not that she enjoyed it, but rather that she was glad to have something different to do. The duty itself had meaning--to keep the classroom clean for herself and her classmates--and it gave her a brief sense that what she did mattered to someone. She was good at taking orders, good at being told what to do. In that the duty was not too dissimilar to what she was used to. 

Each student was assigned a day, and Rei knew hers. Hikari Horaki always made a point to remind her, but it was not necessary. Rei remembered. Their names were written up on a small board at the back of the classroom with the duties broken down per student. Some of her classmates, like the Second, seemed to go out of their way to shirk that responsibility. Rei could not blame her; she was a proud girl who thought most things and people were beneath her, Rei included. Clean-up duty would surely not agree with her attitude. 

Rei waited for the classroom to empty before heading to the back and opened the storage closet. Here she found everything she needed. 

The later it became the more the sky began turning into an angry orange canvas. A routine stillness settled over the entire school. The busy hubbub quieted into silence; the young voices that provided the symphony of her days vanished and left behind an eery void. 

The sun had partially vanished behind the mountains in the distance by the time she got all the supplies back in the closet. An orange hue filtered in through the classroom windows, coloring everything like a surrealist painting in burning tones as if the air itself were on fire. Wiping sweat from her brow, Rei gathered her school bag and exited the classroom, heading down the hall and down the stairs. As she was walking towards the exit on the ground floor, however, a noise caught her attention. 

It was faint and intermittent, and if she had not been so well attuned to her senses she might have missed it. 

Entering the hall, she immediately recognized the girl leaning against one of the doors just outside the stairwell. She was slender, with long golden-red hair that reached the middle of her back and long tressed pinned to sides of her head by pointed neural connectors. She was not supposed to wear those like ordinary accessories--the devices were intended to facilitate the synchronization with her Evangelion unit--but if Rei knew anything about her was that the Second Child did not like to follow proper procedures and would vehemently protest for her right to do as she pleased. 

When the Second Child noticed the First, her face, already wrinkled with clear annoyance, shifted into open disgust. Her eyes bristled like sharp blue sapphires, and they would have been pretty save for the deep frown that framed them. 

The Second is always frowning, Rei reminded herself once again. She does not know how to smile.

“Oh, great, Wondergirl,” the Second spat out the nickname she’d hung on Rei just after they met as if it were something obscene. “Get lost, will you.” 

Despite that, Rei was polite. “Pilot Sohryu, I thought you had left.” 

The redheaded girl was not happy at that. “I wish I could leave. But somebody wanted to stick around so she could get some.”

“Get some what?” Rei asked. 

The hall was empty aside from the two of them, and indeed most of the school should be as well. The only staff who would be left should be the janitors. To her left there was a solid wall, but to her right she found the doors that led to some of the chemistry classrooms. The Second stood leaning against the very first of these doors, leaning back with her arms folded across her chest. Meanwhile, the noises continued, and there could be no doubt they were coming from just inside the same door. 

Rei was not a naturally curious person. She took comfort in the familiar, and liked the safety of her routine. Curiosity seldom ended well. People were fond of saying curiosity killed the cat, and that was one of the few common idioms Rei agreed with. It really could be dangerous to know more than you were meant to. Rei’s information was delivered to her; she never liked asking or seeking it out. But there was something about the noise. It sounded … 

“Ughh … ugh… ugh …” 

There was a low, labored throatiness to it, like a moan of effort. And she thought she could hear some panting as well. It was then that it occurred to her that someone might be in trouble. 

Curious she may not be, but she was not aloof or disinterested enough to ignore someone in distress. Eva pilots helped people after all. 

Rei stopped and turned towards the right, approaching the door behind the Second Child. As she did she heard the throaty moans growing louder. A second noise joined it, something that resembled wet slapping, like one piece of meat hitting another with a rhythmic tempo that closely mirrored the first noise.

Slap … slap … slap … 

“Ugghh … ugh … yeah! Faster! UGGHH!” 

Suddenly, her path was blocked by the Second Child stretching out an arm to block her way. “That’s close enough, Ayanami. You don’t want any part of what’s going on in there. Trust me, your poor innocent brain can’t handle it.” 

The First Child frowned. “Pilot Sohryu, what is the matter? Someone could be hurt.” 

The Second laughed sharply, without an ounce of humor. “I doubt it. It’s complicated. Look, just go away. You don’t have to get involved in this.” 

Rei met her eyes evenly, red on blue. However, she didn’t move. “You are hiding something. Please let me open the door.” 

“Are you stupid?” the Second barked, her tone rising and becoming shrill. “I told you to leave. This is none of your business.” 

“Faster, faster, faster!” the voice from within yelled. “Come on, give it to me!” 

Rei blinked, not understand what she was hearing. “Is … is someone being attacked?”

“Ughhh! Yeah! Stick it deep!”

The Second’s face turned even more sour, with a hint of flushed embarrassment. She squeezed her eyes shut and heaved a sigh of resignation. “You know what, go ahead.” She removed her arm. “She has this coming. I’m sick of listening to her.” 

Rei acknowledged her gracious concession with a nod and gripped the door handle, then carefully slid it open just enough to allow her to peek inside the room where the noises came from. Even that small glimpse was enough to shock her. And for Rei Ayanami that was saying something. 

Inside she saw Mari Makinami, a recent transfer student whose exuberant personality had quickly made her friends with just about everyone, bent over one of the lab benches, her pleated jumper skirt bunched up around her waist and panties pulled down around her knees. Behind her exposed rump, a boy was furiously thrusting his hips into her, his stiff penis sliding into Mari’s glistening wet private parts as she gripped the edge of the bench with white-knuckled hands. The boy had her grasped around the waist, as if to keep her from moving away, though judging from the look on her face that was far from her intention. 

Rei thought she had never seen anyone look like they were enjoying something quite so much--to be fair, however she had never seen anyone have sex either. She knew what it was, and what it was supposed to look like, but there was a difference in knowing and actually witnessing the act itself. Mari’s mouth was hanging open, her eyes rolled back. Her hair stuck to her sweaty red face, her body bouncing from the thrusting hips pounding her from behind, and she was making a lot of noise. 

“See?” the Second Child groaned, peering briefly into the room before withdrawing a disgusted expression and folded her arms across her chest again. “I told you not to get involved. She likes playing the proper student, but four-eyes is just another pervert. That ape there is her boyfriend this week. He got detention so she wanted to wait around for him.” 

“This … is sex,” Rei murmured to no one in particular. 

The red-maned girl snorted. “Bravo, Ayanami. Not as stupid as you look. Yes, it’s sex.”

Rei could hardly take her gaze away from the lewd scene, transfixed, but the Second was just the opposite. She seemed upset rather than shocked, which was not entirely unreasonable all things considered. She must have seen this before, Rei concluded, perhaps even did it before herself. It made sense--the Second was outgoing, haughty and extraordinarily pretty. On top of that, her foreignness made her even more attractive to her fellow classmates. The same thing could be said about Mari Makinami. 

On the other hand, despite Rei’s exotic blue hair and red eyes, she seldom received any such attention. She liked keeping her distance almost a much as she liked being quiet. Loneliness gave her a chance for reflection and self-analysis, but it came a t cost. 

“Uuughhhhh!” Mari released the longest and loudest moan yet. Her head sank between her shoulder as her body slumped over the bench and the boy behind her shoved forward, flattening her flushed buttocks against his hips. His breathing was heavy, his face slick with sweat and glistening in the classroom lights. 

Beneath him, Mari trembled and moaned uncontrollably, legs bent inwards so her knees were nearly touching. Rei watched them in enthralled silence, while the Second beside her snorted.

“Finally, geez.” She made a pouty face. “Took them long enough.” 

For another moment to two teens inside the room remained still, then the boy moved back. His member was dripping wet, threats of clear semi-white fluid dangling from him. He quickly tucked it in his pants and looked up and saw Rei standing there. 

“Hey, um, hi?” His voice was hoarse, and perhaps not as surprised as it should have been. “You are Ayanami, right?” 

Rei wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond. 

“Uh?” Mari stirred, pushing herself onto her elbows on the bench and turning her head towards the open door where Rei and the Second stood. Her unfocused gaze met Rei’s steady one. Her glassed had become crooked on her face, but she didn’t seem to need to before realizing they had an unexpected witness to their love-making. “Ayanami? I guess the princess didn’t do her job properly.” 

The Second barked, “Idiot, you made so much noise half the school could have heard you! You are such a slut.” 

As Mari straightened and pulled her panties the boy retreated and moved to the door. At least he had enough awareness to be embarrassed. “I … guess I should be going. Nice, uh, meeting up with you, Makinami. It was good.” 

“Yeah.” Mari finished shuffling back into her panties and let her jumper skirt fall down from her waist, then she set about tying her hair once again into two neat pony tails. “See you later. Next time without the busy-body, hopefully.” 

The boy nodded and pushed out past Rei and the Second, and as he did Rei caught the smell of sweat and something else on him. It was not a bad smell, but unusual and strangely alluring, like the heady scent after PE. 

When he was gone down the hall, Mari staggered out, her steps wobbly and her clothes wrinkled despite the fact that she was attempting to smooth them over with her hands. “Well?” she said to the Second. “What do you have to say for yourself, princess?”

“Me?” Asuka crowed incredulously. She pinned Mari with a glare. “Why me? It’s not my fault you made a louder racket than a walrus in heat. This wouldn’t have happened if you kept it down, or waited to get outside like I told you. Besides, it’s just the doll. She won’t tell anyone.” 

Mari looked to Rei with a sharp curve on her lips. “I suppose you can keep a secret, right? Sorry you had to see that. I didn’t mean to traumatize your innocent psyche.” 

Here Rei was at a strange crossroads, because while she could and did keep secrets, she still felt she should tell someone about this. Maybe Miss Horaki. It wasn’t proper for students to have sexual intercourse in unused classrooms. Then again, they were asking her directly. Could she really betray the confidence of two of her classmates?

“I understand,” she said simply. 

“There, see?” the Second almost sounded like she was gloating. “Told you. She won’t tell anyone. This doll doesn’t talk unless you pull her strings.” 

Mari’s tone was much more pleasant. She didn’t seem to mind Rei catching her in the act much. “Well, maybe so, but thanks anyway, Ayanami.” She patted Rei on the shoulder, then went to stand next to Asuka, who quickly recoiled. 

“Don’t touch me. I know where your hands have been.”

Mari ignored her and slipped her arm under Asuka’s, almost spinning the angry girl around. “Ow, don’t be like that. You do naughty things too. Why don’t you show her?” 

Asuka’s face turned red and her eyes widened with disbelief. “W-what? You can’t be serious.” 

“She saw me, and it was your fault,” Mari said, her smile becoming sharper. The Second tried to get away from her, but she used her free hand to grasp her shoulder and pull her in. “So I think you should do it. It’s only fair.” 

“It’s not fair!” the Second complained shrilly, sounding like a girl much younger than her age. Among the qualities that made her difficult to deal with, that voice was near the top. It did not leave any room for reasonable discourse. “She will see!” 

“That’s the point.” Mari’s hand moved down, brushing the side of Asuka’s uniform as it descended. “Ayanami, want to see something interesting? Our little princess here is more daring than she leads on. Can you imagine?” 

Rei shook her head, feeling confused at the casual way they were acting. She always thought the Second to be a humorless, arrogant girl, but now under Mari’s teasing she seemed downright … vulnerable. They were close friends, that much was obvious. Someone like the Second would never let Rei tease and play with her like that, would never show the embarrassment that now appeared so clearly on her face. 

“N-no, stop, MARI!” the Second pleaded as the other girl all but melted over her and grabbed a hold of her jumper skirt’s pleated helm. Her own hand shot down and seized Mari’s around wrist. “Not in front of her. This isn’t funny.” 

“You only say that ‘cause you can’t see the look on your face,” Mari replied. “It’s quite funny, actually. Hey, Ayanami, want to know why she’s so shy all of a sudden?” Before Rei could answer, she added, “You see, princess lost a bet with me and she had to shave down there.” 

“She doesn’t have to know that!” Asuka squirmed, trying to free herself from Mari’s insistent grasp. “Stop, you lecher. I don’t want her to see!” 

“Heh, I can always show her your pictures. The ones I took in that booth when we were kissing.” 

It was Rei’s second biggest shock of the last few minutes. “The two of you are …” 

“No!” Asuka cried, frantically shaking her head in denial. “It’s not like that at all. We just … it was just curiosity. She suggested it. She DARED me.”

“And she liked it,” Mari liked her lips, like an eager cat about to get her milk. “That’s what happens when you don’t kiss boys enough, princess. You end up kissing the girls. So what’s it gonna be? You can choose what to show. Which one is less embarrassing?” 

The Second had all the disposition to resist, but then suddenly she sighed and her body relaxed in surrender. Even the hard blush on her face faded slightly. “Okay, dammit.” Reluctantly she removed her hand from Mari’s grip. The brunette took this as a sign and quickly lifted the shorter girl’s jumper skirt. 

As Rei watched the Second private parts come into view, two things became apparent: she wouldn’t find out whether the girl was a natural redhead because there was nothing to match the hair on top of her head to, and she was not wearing any panties. Her bald privates peeked out as a shallow rising mound, lined by tiny pink inner lips barely visible inside the outer ones. Rei was well acquainted with the anatomical parts, from reading books and her own explorations of her body, but even before when she saw Mari have sex she had not seen anything quite so intimate. That it belonged to the Second only enhanced the mischievous allure. 

“That’s enough!” Asuka complained, slapping her hand down to lower her skirt and wriggling forcefully from Mari’s embrace. “Rei, she may not care that you saw her, but if you tell anyone about this I will kill you,” the Second growled at her, but the bared teeth and sharp scowl of her thin eyebrows were somewhat defused by the pink shade on her cheeks. 

Then she turned and stormed off down the hall with clenched fists, her rubber soled slippers making distinct squeaky noises on the floor.

“Later, Ayanami.” Mari waved playfully and ran after the Second, gesticulating with her hands. “Come on, princess. Don’t be like that.” 

“Shut up. I hate you right now.” 

It was impossible to tell how much of the vitriol was actually meant, but Mari Makinami laughed quite loudly and shook the other girl around the shoulders. To Rei that didn’t seem like the expected reaction. 

After they were gone, Rei remained standing there in the empty hall, not sure how to feel. There was puzzlement, maybe even downright confusion, but also a stranger feeling that manifested itself as a kind of heat further down under her skirt. She looked over her shoulder through the open classroom door towards the desk where Mari had made love--no, that wasn’t correct. This wasn’t love, only lust. An odd urge took hold in her chest, and she stepped into the classroom. 

She could still smell them, the sex and the sweat, the bodies. Tilting her head, she noticed a small puddle on the floor right in front of the desk, and there was some moisture on the wooden edge as well. She wondered what the teachers would think if they saw that, whether they would be upset as the Second seemed to be. Or perhaps they wouldn’t care. Perhaps students having intercourse was more common than she realized. Her classmates were young and full of hormones, and mating was a prime biological imperative. She knew that from reading books even if she had never experienced it in the flesh. 

It’s not love, she repeated to herself, it’s only lust. 

A strange impulse compelled her to dip her fingers in the substance, smearing them with the clear fluid which had leaked from the exertions of her classmates. It was still warm. She rolled it between her fingertips, realizing the dirtiness of the act and at the same time feeling oddly attracted to it. She imagined what it would be like to take Makinami’s place up against that desk, with a boy thrusting between her legs, hot passionate hands grabbing her instead of Doctor Akagi’s cold ones during her routine examinations. What did it feel like? What noises would she make? Would she even enjoy it? 

Rei couldn’t answer any of those questions, but she wanted to. She just wasn’t sure what would happen if she did. Her body had all the proper anatomy, of course, even though it didn’t seem anyone at NERV ever intend that she use them. But it was her body, and unless someone asked they didn’t have to know. 

 

******

 

One of the most cited complaints by Central Dogma personnel--even to Rei, who was just a pilot and not an accountant--was the constant need for cutting costs and sticking to their budget. There was even talk of removing temperature controls from the pilot’s locker room because it was apparently quite expensive to keep gas generators simply for that purpose. So Rei had been surprised when, some months back, Doctor Akagi decided to give her a laptop computer.

It did not surprise her, however, that she had never used it. 

Rei had no need for a laptop. Aside from her cell phone, which NERV also supplied to her, she owned no technology and never felt like she should. Doctor Akagi had stated a laptop would help her stay informed, and that she could read textbooks on it and use it to do her homework. But Rei had little love for electronic books; she’d much rather feel the comforting grain of a well-used piece of paper, of pages she’d turned over and over. There was a sense of realness in holding something in her hands, feeling its weight, its shape and practicality. To her, reading something on a computer screen was as natural as the synthesized cocktail of chemicals people used instead of sugar. A substitute might approximate the thing it was replacing, but it was not the same. 

Because of this, despite whatever purposes Doctor Akagi originally intended for it to have, Rei’s NERV-provided laptop never loaded a single book or helped her do any homework. It was still in the box.

Rei had already stripped out of her school uniform down to her underwear and eaten a dinner of vegetable ramen she bought on her way home when she cut the tape along the side of the box with a kitchen knife and retrieved the laptop. It wouldn’t turn on until she plugged it into the wall by her nightstand, its batteries evidently having no charge. She watched the operating system come up and climbed onto her bed, sitting on the mattress with her legs folded. A fan nearby and her lack of clothes provided the only relief from the heat and she quickly decided to discard her bra as well. While the laptop booted, she tugged the garment loose and dropped it to the floor. She felt a lot more comfortable without it. Her breasts jiggled slightly as she took a deep breath, glad to be free of such constricting confines. 

She clicked through the laptop’s welcome screen and set up a connection--or at least tried to. It took her a moment to realize there was no wireless signal in her apartment complex so instead she had to use her phone, though that required her to have a quick look at the manual. Finally the laptop was able to connect to this data signal and she opened the browser. And there she waited, staring blankly at the address bar, not sure what to do. A single word came to mind. She typed it in.

‘SEX’ 

The browser send her to a search engine, and the first few results were nothing she hadn’t expected. There was a dictionary definition of the word and an article about the differences between the biological nature of sex contrasted against the social construct of gender or gender-identity and talked at some length about how people of one sex could identify as belonging to the opposite gender. She also found something about how sex was represented in art history, with illustrations of women with very wide hips and in some cases really long necks and slanted shoulders. It was until the second page of results that she saw the first naked couple having sex. The man was fairly attractive by the usual standards, his body muscled and shimmering with sweat. He was taking the woman from behind, hands on her hips as if to stop her from moving away. 

But it was the woman’s face that really got her attention--her eyes were open, her lips pulled back into a feral snarl like an animal, her nostrils flaring. She like she was angry more than she was enjoying it. Rei remember the look on Mari Makinami’s face then. It wasn’t the same, but no less lewd. 

After that first picture the torrent started, and every search page was filled with them. Men and women, men with men, women with women. Rei was shocked, and a part of her even slightly disgusted. She couldn’t believe such images could exist so openly on the internet where anyone could just stumble onto them. Regardless, she kept clicking, her ruby red eyes taking in picture after picture with a hypnotic kind of attention. She saw tiny details hidden among the miles of flesh--stretch marks that betrayed a woman had once been pregnant, scars, wrinkles on their faces. And while Rei had seen the Third Child naked once during an experiment, these men were grotesquely large compared to him. Their members were like tubes hanging from between their legs. 

Then, as she kept scrolling down, she started noticing that some of the women in some pictures wore black cuffs around their wrists or were bound in some ways. Once she clicked on one of these the other results changed to show her more similar ones. The wonders of technology--the computer seemed to know what she wanted to see. Looking through, she found women tied to beds, hanging from ceiling, being spanked. She saw some men, too. 

There was something about the pictures that made her feel odd, even without understanding their context. She had seen strange things while fighting the angels, but they were alien and unknowable beings and those things were to be expected. This was different. This wasn’t alien. She looked down at her own body and realized she shared some of the same attributes as the women in the pictures, and in particular a lack of clothes. 

She might have spent the rest of the night staring at pictures, marveling at the unrestrained lust and primal sexuality that seemed to speak and touch a dormant part of her own being. But then she found the videos. 

“Ugh, yeah, put it in! Yeah!” The guttural cry startled her as a man started thrusting into a woman who had her legs swinging in the air. “Yeah, harder. Harder!” 

When it was over, the man pulled out and fired the last of his seed over the woman’s flat stomach. Rei was transfixed, her eyes wide. She wasn’t sure what she should feel, lust or shame or disgust. All those emotions started to mix together into something else which manifested as a warm sensation inside the cotton folds of her panties. 

The next video had the women tied up, their arms behind their backs secured with brown ropes and with collars around their necks. They crawled around on their knees until a few men came in and then the women proceeded to use their mouths to pleasure them, their heads bobbing up and down as her tiny apartment echo with the noises of their slurping and moaning. Without her realizing it, Rei’s own hand left the keyboard and started moving towards the itching and heated spot beneath her panties’ narrow gusset. 

It wasn’t a conscious thing. The sights and sounds had triggered something in her body--a yearning to a specific kind of touch, of relief--and she knew, she just knew how it could go away and what she had to do. But she also found that resisting this urge made it feel better, and the longer it drew on the better it felt. 

She understood what was happening, of course. Sex was just a means, not an end. The biological imperative to reproduce and ultimately to perpetuate the species was the end and her sex drive was the way those processes could be carried out. Arousal and pleasure were an incentive for reproduction, which was ultimately the purpose of every living organism. In fact, it could be said that life itself was meant only to make more life.

Except for Rei. She would never reproduce, would never have children. That wasn’t her purpose. So why did she have these feelings? 

She pressed her fingers a little harder against the front of her panties and found the spot both moist and very hot. The warmth of her body radiated from her through the thin cotton panel as if from an oven. And as her fingers pressed she began to crave that single touch even more. 

The next video showed a woman on her back, with her legs spread to reveal flushed and swollen genitals that were practically dripping wet as if someone had smeared them with clear gel. She used her hand to stimulate herself, probing fingers inside herself between meaty labia until they practically vanished into her vaginal canal. At first all that could be seen of her partner was his penis, but when camera moved back Rei noticed he had dark brown hair and young face. 

With her hand finding its way inside her panties, coming in direct contact with her hot, wet flesh, Rei felt a shudder of pleasure move through her. She watched the screen intently, listening to the woman’s moans and the noise of the man’s hips hitting her thighs and buttocks. Meanwhile, Rei’s fingers found the hard nub located at the top of her own entrance and started rubbing almost without any conscious command on her part. It felt good. She bit her lips to stifle the lurid sounds that came out from this new stimulus and closed her eyes. She still heard the moans, but now, in the darkness of her mind, she was the woman, laying on her back, a man atop her.

First, it was the Commander, Gendo Ikari. It wasn’t that surprising to her given the sometimes confused feelings of closeness she seemed to have for him. But soon he was replaced by the Third Child, his son, Rei’s fellow pilot. Rei felt a flush rise on her cheeks, but the fantasy was too strong. She watched herself like the girl on the video with a sense of detachment, her slender body writhing, a sweaty sheen glistening on her skin, her head rolling from side to side as her expression wrinkled and released with each thrust between her legs. 

By then her very slick and very wet fingers had pushed through the leaking opening of her vagine and entered her. Now she couldn’t hold back and the moan that escaped her lips was long and guttural, as full of pleasure as she was full of fingers--first one, then another, reaching in her, touching and prodding. When she opened her eyes again her vision was cloudy with tears. She wiped a hand over her eyes and looked at the screen again, noticing the video had ended before she realized. She clicked on another, one that showed a redheaded girl tied with ropes while a large red penis-shaped object assaulted her vagina. On top of that, she was gagged and blindfolded, so her moans were low and muffled. 

While the video played, Rei rolled on her back, hooked both thumbs under the waistband of her panties and pushed them down her legs. Exposed to the hot air, her pussy seemed to throb. Rei sent her hand down and began rubbing it, up and down with an intensity she seldom showed. And she did her thighs spread open, giving better and deeper access to the blooming pink flower between them. Her head now resting on the pillow, she had to turn it to continue looking at the video, her gaze clouded with lust. 

She kept rubbing for a short while, her body squirming on the sheets like a fish flopping out of water, digging her heels into the mattress as her pelvis rose to meet the touch of her warm hand, her hips thrusted and her chest heaved. She felt so hot--burning hot--consumed by an inner fire she had never experienced before. And somehow she knew that if she continued rubbing it would eventually be smothered. So she did, with increasing energy, her hands working frantically as her own moans rose up to mingle with some from the bound girl on the video. 

The fire grew hotter, building up into a conflagration, spreading from her lower stomach into her chest and face. Again she imagined herself being fucked, but this time not like the girl on the video. This time she was Mari Makinami, bent over a desk in school and taken from behind by Shinji Ikari while her classmates watched them. She felt a hot flush wash over her bucking form--something that should have been shame but wasn’t. Rei had little experience with that. She didn’t care what others thought of her or if they saw her naked like the Third had. The way it made her feel though … 

He smiled at me, she thought in midsts of all that arousal, and she imagined his face at that moment, when he’d opened up her entry plug after the battle with the 5th Angel. Only this time they were both nude and the younger Ikari wasted no time getting on top of her. 

Rei’s fingers had gone back into her pussy by then, pumping in and out and causing a flowing gush of liquid from her depths that rolled down her body and stained the sheets. Her other hand roamed the length of her body, fingers dancing and teasing any skin they could find before finally grasping one of her hard, dark brown nipples. Her hips thrusted violently upwards against the surge of electricity this new touch produced. She moaned long and hard and very loud. 

Then suddenly her whole body seemed to tense. Her toes clenched and fingers curled and her round breasts heaved as the building heat seemed to explode all at once in searing with pleasure. All the fantasies flushed from her head, as did every other thought. Wiped away by the energy of the explosion. Her body bucked violently, her back arching and her pelvis shooting up from the mattress. She gave a loud cry and the heat seemed to turn to liquid and it was all coming out from her pussy. 

“GGGhhahhh!” 

It took a long while for her battered senses to come back down to earth. Rei lay there panting on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with lidded eyes that seemed not to see. Slowly, she moved her hand away from her pussy and noticed that her fingers felt sticky. She could feel the sheets clinging to her buttocks and for an instant feared she had urinated on herself. Besides her, the video had ended and without further input the laptop screen had turned off. The only noise in the room was her labored breathing and the faint rustling whenever she moved her legs on the sheets. 

I made a mess, Rei thought absently, her mind drifting back to conscious awareness. Was that an orgasm? 

Not having had one before, she couldn’t be sure. But she had to admit she understood why people liked it. And it must have been better with someone else, when you were not alone. 

Sitting up, Rei uttered a groan as her body complained. Her muscles, particularly those that made up her pubic region, were sore and tight, and when her weight shifted to her bottom she gave a little grimace of pain. She pushed the laptop away and climbed from the bed. Her knees wobbled, but she managed to support herself and looked back to where she’d been lying only to seen a large stain on the sheets. She looked down at her fingers, still sticky with the juices that had come out of her during the ecstasy, then rubbed a hand over her pussy, which was both also sticky and very tender. The touch made her wince. 

But it wasn’t painful. If anything she felt a sense of fulfilment, almost pride at having discovered something about her own self that nobody else knew. The hot fire had left behind a lingering sensation of warmth, a gentle fuzziness that seemed to blur out the rougher edges of the cold, uncaring world. 

I understand now, Rei thought, and knew she wanted more. But not now. Her body could only take so much and she was spent, leaving her arousal on the sheets. She jumped in the shower to clean off and returned to remove the sheets from the bed, remaining naked all the while. The juices had gone into the mattress, making a noticeable wet spot there. Turning the mattress over would solve that problem, but she had neither the desire nor necessity to deal with that now so she just sat down with her pillows on the floor and pulled the laptop close. The tiles were cold on her bare buttocks. She shivered and wiggled her panties back on, ignoring the fact that they too were stained. 

After reaching such an intense high, Rei could not find it in her to go to sleep. She spent the next few hours looking again through some videos as well as articles, pictures, blogs and anything else she could find to satisfy this new intense curiosity. And all the while she wondered what it would be like to have someone else to share that with her. Someone who cared about her and someone who she cared for in return. 

Only one person came to mind.

 

=========

 

The largest part of the next morning was spent in her entry-plug, but Rei found it hard to concentrate. Her experience the night before still weighed heavily on her mind and when she remembered the sensation she had felt and the images she’d seen on her computer screen her already scattered thoughts wandered even more. Several times Maya Ibuki had to call her out so she would obey their commands and acknowledge instructions. She could also hear her fellow pilots over the radio--the Second’s shrill impatient tone teasing her lack of attention and the Third’s soft sullen words asking her if she was okay. 

After approximately two hours the deactivation order was given and Rei was enveloped in a swirling rainbow of light as the clear canopy-like plug interior dissolved into a still darkness, with only the emergency lighting illumination the base of her command seat. A minute later the LCL liquid began to drain away. As the level descended below her neckline, she took a deep breath of air and spent a moment coughing the LCL from her lung and fighting the sudden wave of nausea that came over her whenever she transitioned from breathing the orange-tinted liquid to breathing air. 

There was some LCL still pooling around her ankles when the hatch to her left opened and she was ordered to exit. Rei pushed off on her controls and moved to the left, crawling out of the entry-plug on her hands and knees before finally rising to her rubber-soled feet. A technician with long hair drawn back in a ponytail stood beside her. 

“You can go change now, Miss Ayanami,” he said, while Rei rubbed the LCL from her red eyes and tried to keep her balance. Long periods in her Eva were always taxing, and lately they seemed to wear her out more than they used to. 

Rei nodded, then moved down the small steps leading from the debarking platform placed next to the hatch to the test chamber floor. The chamber itself consisted of a wide open space with metal walls and ceiling, a long observation window embedded into the far wall, and three test entry-plug tugs propped up parallel to each other. Above her head white lights shone brightly, reflecting from the metal walls and her white skin-tight plugsuit, giving her a pale ghostly appearance. LCL dripped from every inch of her body, making puddles as she walked. The material was light and stretchy, but so tight it could have been nothing more than a coat of paint. And despite the overall coldness of the LCL, the plugsuit was always warm. 

Perhaps that was by design--it was, after all, meant to protect the pilot. But more than likely it was because of its close contact with her body, the way it hugged her curves and wrapped itself around her. Last night she had seen some women wearing similar things, though usually black and made from some kind of latex or rubber. The images intrigued her. What would it be like to touch her private parts through the thin material? Could she have an orgasm in the suit? What would it feel like? Would her fluids make it sticky and unhygienic? 

Like so many other things, Rei had a lot of questions. 

She didn’t see her fellow pilots exit the test chamber, but as she entered the locker room the first thing she noticed was the Second’s blood-red plugsuit lying discarded on the bench in front of her locker. It looked like a molted skin, the inside a darker shade of red than the outside and opened down the middle. The noise of the shower indicated the girl to whom it belonged was currently occupied elsewhere. As usually, a screen separated their section of the room from that meant for use by men, though in reality there was only one man and that one still a boy. Rei took a moment to think about her actions, what she would say, then moved towards the screen. 

“Pilot Ikari, are you there?” Rei’s voice was low as she spoke. She reached down and found her suit’s release button on her wrist control unit. With a press, the suit hissed as the valves lost their seal and her second skin became suddenly loose. Rei gasped at the sensation--and as usual didn’t realize how tight she’d felt until the pressure was gone. 

“Yes, I’m here,” came the Third Child’s response. “Ayanami, I’ve told you. You don’t need to be so formal.” 

“I apologize,” Rei said almost on reflex. “I was wondering if we could talk.” 

She saw his fingers appear around the screen a split second before he drew it open, and there he stood, clad in his blue-white plugsuit, his brown hair wet. The suit was sealed, gripping his form just as tightly as Rei’s had been. The lower half was almost entirely blue, with black stripes along the torso. The upper half was white, ending in a stiff collar with the number of his Evangelion unit stamped on it. 

“Better,” he said, his eyes fixed on her with obvious concern. “I was wondering what was wrong with you. You seemed out of it during the test.” 

“I was only distracted,” Rei said, but she was grateful that he noticed her altered state of mind. “Last night … I had an experience. I did not sleep as well as I should have.” 

His concern deepened. “I’m sorry to hear that. Were you sick?” 

Rei remembered her orgasm. The explosive way it had come over her, rocking her very being. “No. It was not sickness. It was something different. Something pleasant.” 

“Oh, okay. That’s good, I guess.” 

“Would you be willing to help with it? There is something I wanted to try. Perhaps you could come to my apartment. It would be best.” Her hands moved behind her without any conscious thought. Her fingers found the release latches on the suit, along the sides of the small triangle-shaped pack on her back. 

“I don’t know,” the Third hesitated. “I have homework to do and ... well, the last time I was there I … it was embarrassing. What are you doing?”

As her fingers released the latches, the suit tugged free. The back of the circular collar opened and she easily shrugged the material from her shoulder, leaving bare skin exposed. “It was not embarrassing for me. I don’t see why you would say that. It’s normal.” 

His eyes were still on her, but it was impossible to miss the red flush coming to his cheeks. 

Am I making him ashamed? Rei thought. It was a strange idea, she had to admit, but it worked in the videos. The girls just had to strip and the boys would be all over them. Yet the Third seemed more afraid than aroused. 

“It-it wasn’t normal,” Shinji Ikari stammered. “I walked in on you. When you were … naked. Um, maybe you should wait to …” 

Her fingers, still encased in the suit’s gloved hands, slipped under the material just above her bust and easily moved it down. 

As her breasts came fully into view, the Third gave an alarmed squeak, closed his eyes and turned himself around. “Ayanami, no. You shouldn’t do that.” 

Rei was taken aback. “This is how it should be done, I believe. Why do you shy away? Do you think I’m ugly?”

“NO!” the Third shouted out, though he continued refusing to look at her. “Ayanami, please, put your suit back on.” 

Rei did not understand. She moved her hands and used them to cup her breasts, the pale mounds swelling slightly in her grip as she lifted them. Her nipples rose up, already so hard. Naked from the waist up, she could feel the warm air cling to her skin like a blanket. Was she not pretty enough for him? Her breasts not large enough? The Second’s were even smaller but the way he was always looking at her … 

And yet with Rei he refused to even look. 

“Come with me, I will make you happy.” She had heard that in one of the videos. It sounded strange, but it had worked. It didn’t work now. The Third didn’t seem to know what to do. Perhaps he had not seen the same video. Rei could show him. She took a step forward, breasts in her hands, nipples poking out between her fingers. “Pilot Ikari …” 

He jumped back, making a noise that could have come from a mouse. He did not look as he began shaking his head, his face so red it could have matched the Second’s used plugsuit. 

“What the hell is going here?” 

Rei turned her head towards the sound of the voice. 

When she was clad in her plugsuit, the Second Child was all curves, but as she stood there glaring, dripping wet, with her hair falling straight down and a towel wrapped around her, she seemed to be all razor sharp edges. Her face was a snarl, bared shoulders tightly squared, feet set far apart. One hard clutched the towel to her chest while the other rested haughtily on a hip. It was a posture intended to make her appear in command, and she was quite fond of it. 

“I was only having a conversation with Ikari,” Rei stated calmly, though she was not sure if that the correct thing to say. Such interactions as this were very unknown to her. 

“By throwing your tits at him?” the Second scoffed, her eyes narrowed. “Give me a break. I know you are a total doll, but that’s not how you talk to people. And you--” she looked past Rei, towards the cowering Third Child. “Letting her do this. Don’t you have any shame?” 

“It’s not my fault!” the Third shouted hastily, red-faced but still with his eyes closed and refusing to look. “It’s not like I told her to do this! I don’t know what came over her.” 

The Second strode forward, stepping a foot over the open partition and reaching across to grab the Third’s ear. “Bullshit. I bet you really enjoy having her flaunt her tits in front of you. You are a MAN, after all.” 

“I haven’t looked,” Ikari protested as the Second pulled on his ear. “Ouch--that hurts. Stop it. Asuka!”

Far from desisting, the Second pulled on his ear again. “No, you deserve it for being such a pervert.” 

“He is not to blame.” Rei dropped her hands away, and with her plugsuit still around her waist her exposed breasts bounced free, the dark nipples crowning them seeming to reach out into the hot air. In the short time she had been cupping them a thin sheen of perspiration had built up making them shimmer in the bright lighting which filled the locker room. 

The Second looked at her like she had lost her mind, but her sharp blue eyes lingered on Rei’s bared chest and for a moment there was a flicker of what could have been jealousy. 

Only for a moment, though.

“Ayanami!” the redheaded girl promptly yelled. She let go of Ikari’s ear, and, perhaps surprised at being released, he turned and changed a glance towards Rei. When he saw that she was naked from the waist up, he froze in place. 

“What?” Rei responded. 

The Second pointed a finger at her. “Pervert! You really have no shame. Cover yourself right now. I can see … ” 

“I do not understand what the problem is.” Rei remained calm despite the Second’s bubbling outrage. “We are both females. You have breasts as well. And Ikari has seen me nude before.”

“You--” The Second whirled her head around so fast her wet hair sent a spray of water in all directions. “WHAT?!” 

Ikari blinked, but he was still mostly staring at Rei’s breasts. “Um, well, yeah.” He looked up and met the Second’s furious gaze. Someone else might have lied, perhaps. Shinji Ikari, however, was not someone else. “It-it was an accident. I … I was delivering something to her apartment and she was walking out of the shower so she … then I tripped and sort of fell on top of her.” 

“Oh, well, then obviously this is nothing new for you. I guess you are used to girls flashing their boobs whenever you want. What else did you do with her, uh?” 

“I didn’t do anything!” Ikari’s voice grew loud and desperate. “It was an accident, I swear. I would never do anything--” 

“Why not?” Rei interrupted, and her fellow pilots turned their heads to meet her curiosity with incredulity. “I am a girl. You are a boy. It is natural for you to want to have intercourse with me.” 

There was a long pause, and even to Rei--who was far from experienced in such things--it seemed awkward. But still she did not understand why. What she had said was a statement of fact, nothing more. Mutual attraction in humans was the means by which nature encouraged procreation between individuals of the species.

“It’s not that simple,” Ikari said finally. 

“You really don’t know anything, do you?” the Second added. 

Before she could finish, Ikari was slinking away between them and heading towards the exit with the speed of someone who’d rather be anywhere else. “I-I can wait ‘till you two are done. Really. I don’t need to shower that badly anyway.” 

“Coward,” the Second grumbled, turning up her nose at his retreating form. 

Rei watched him go, confused. How could merely stating something that all three of them surely knew make him so upset? 

The Second sighed. “Well, I hope you are happy,” she said to Rei, frowning angrily as she padded over to her locker. “He’ll be sulking tonight. God, you are so stupid.” 

“I did not say anything that wasn’t the truth,” Rei stated defensively. 

“Fuck the truth,” the Second replied. Bending down, she picked up her discarded plugsuit and shoved it into her locker, then she released the knot holding up her towel and let it drop at her feet, revealing the curves of her nude form--a form Rei had seen a hundred times but usually clad in red. There was little difference. Plugsuits were worn so tight they could not hide anything, with the exception of a few areas where more support was needed. “People don’t care about the truth. They care about their feelings, and especially someone like the idiot. He’s got the whole shy guy thing down perfectly, but that doesn’t make him less dumb.” 

While she talked, the Second Child pulled out her underwear from the locker, a pair of low cut aqua-blue panties with ruffles along the leg bands, and stepped into it. After snapping the waistband in place and adjusting the gusset, the redhead ran a hand back over her wet hair to remove the strands sticking to her face. “So is it true? He’s seen you naked before?” 

She had her back turned and did not turn, but there was something strangely flat in her normally shrill voice. 

“Yes,” Rei said. 

“I see.” The Second retrieved her bra, also blue with frills along the straps and a small bow between the cups, and quickly worked it on. She had to reach under her hair to close the clasp across her back, but even from where she stood Rei could see her breasts and a hint of the pink nipples at the tip before the cups covered them. And she wondered why if girls could do this in front of each other--as the Second and her did here, and many more girls did in school--they couldn’t do it in front of a boy like Shinji Ikari. 

Of course, she knew that society frowned upon it. She didn’t, after all, go to school naked. But the Third was someone she cared about, and someone who cared about her. If nudity was a sign of intimacy, and intimacy meant closeness, why did he seem so reluctant, even afraid of hers? 

“So, are you going to spend all day standing there looking at me?” the Second said. “Or are you still trying to figure out why throwing your boobs in the idiot’s face didn’t result in the two of your having a nice fuck right there on the floor?” 

“I don’t like that word. I only wanted to be close with him.” Realizing that she still needed to shower, Rei let her hands move to her hips. Hooking her fingers inside her plugsuit, she swung her hips and slowly pushed the material down. Her skin gleamed white, with the pinkness between her legs bared and stark as a blooming flower in a pile of snow. She had to sit on the bench to pull the suit’s legs off, removing her feet from the rubberized inserts on the inside of the soles and tugging the material down. 

“You wanted to fuck,” the Second repeated loudly. While Rei removed her plugsuit she’d donned her uniform blouse and fastened the buttons, but the way the hem parted left a gap of blue visible between her thighs. It was an alluring image, Rei had to admit. “And you thought throwing your boobs in his face would do the trick? Now, that is stupid. And with Shinji of all people. What the hell made you think he’d react the way you wanted instead of running away like the coward he is?” 

“I …” somehow telling the Second about the movies she’d seen seemed to be a bad idea. “It was just a thought I had. Did Makinami have such problems with that boy she was with yesterday?” 

The Second laughed. “You are not like four-eyes, and Shinji is not like her boyfriend. Or should I say, her latest boytoy.”

“What is the difference?” 

“Mari knows what she’s doing, for a start.” The Second turned. “And boys know she does. Mari doesn’t want closeness. She wants to fuck. And boys want to fuck her because they know she’s experienced and easy. Too easy, if you ask me. Besides, when people look at Mari they think ’bimbo’, when they look at you they think ‘boring’. They’re right, too. You don’t even bother wearing makeup. You don’t care about looking good. Flashing your boobs will get attention--they are boobs. But it won’t be enough for someone like Shinji. Everything about you is just boring.” 

Rei stood, leaving her discarded suit on the bench like a peeled white skin, and when she opened her locker she found her school uniform on its hanger, her plain white shoes with plain black socks tucked inside. Her underwear was folded on a shelf. That was it.

She’s right, she thought. It’s too boring. 

“But maybe I can help.” The offer from the Second came as unexpectedly as her sudden interest in sex. 

Rei turned her head and looked appraisingly at the girl, now almost fully clothed. Asuka Langley had no reason to want to help her, but then again no one would call her boring so she must know what she was talking about. Between her appearance and her loud and haughty manner she was guaranteed to get attention everywhere she went. 

“Well?” the Second asked impatiently, when it seemed Rei would not answer. “You want help or do you want to spend the rest of your life being so dull and boring not even the idiot will bother looking at your boobs?” 

“I want help,” Rei said. “But first I need to shower.” 

The Second waved her arm at her, the same dismissive way a queen might wave off an annoying servant. “Then get on with it. My time is valuable.” 

 

*****

Rei showered and dressed with her usual brevity, wasting little time and even fewer motions. Her hair was still slightly damp as she rode the train out from Central Dogma. At the first station she followed the Second Child through the platform and onto another train, which the redhead claimed would take them to a nearby shopping district. Rei had to trust her, since shopping had never been part of her routine and she didn’t know many stores. Certainly, she was familiar with convenience stores where she occasionally purchased groceries, but cups of ramen and sliced bread would hardly help her become less boring. 

The shopping district was crowded with people, more people, in fact, than Rei had ever seen gathered in one place anywhere in Tokyo-3. It consisted of a series of streets lined with shops selling all types of goods, from clothing to pets to electronic devices. The storefronts beckoned shoppers with huge colorful signs, advertising products and services. Throughout, it seemed the words ‘Sale’ and “Discount’ had become dominant as people walked to and from, and in and out of stores. Rei was lost in this wild menagerie, but the Second knew where to go. She followed the other girl into a department store, moving swiftly through the crowd, then up an escalator to the women’s section. 

“So,” the Second asked, as they reached a place flanked by clothing racks, “do you have any skirts? Besides, your school uniform?” she added before Rei could answer. 

“No,” the bluehead replied.

“Cut-off shorts?” 

“No.”

“Capri pants?” With each question, the Second’s frown descended a little more. 

“What’s a capri?” 

“Thong panties?” the Second’s voice grew sharper, more annoyed. Her brow turned into a deep scowl. “Striped panties? Colored panties? High-cut? Low-cut? Patterned? Anything besides plain white?” 

“No. White is fine.” 

“It’s not fine.” The Second set her hands on her hips. “It’s dull, like always wearing a white shirt.” 

Rei looked down, noticed that her uniform was a white blouse, and that basically those were the only ones she owned. “I see. There is much to learn.” 

“No shit, Ayanami!” the teen redhead huffed. “How the hell do you not have anything besides your school uniform to wear? What kind of girl are you? What kind of woman? Clothing is part of your personality--oh, wait. I guess that explains it. You don’t have any of that either.” 

“There has never been any need to buy clothes on my own,” Rei explained. “Commander Ikari usually--” 

The Second stopped her with a raised palm, her face set as seriously as if she were staring down an angel. “I swear, Ayanami, if you say the Commander buys your panties for you I will have a fit.” 

“Okay,” Rei responded neutrally. No other answer seemed appropriate. 

The Second eyed her strangely, like she wasn’t really sure what to make of that. If she asked directly, Rei would have to tell her. She didn’t like lying. Thankfully, the question was not made and so no answer was required. 

The next two hours were a flurry of dressing and undressing, and Rei spent most of it in a changing room, only coming out to walk around in whatever garment the Second Child had passed her last. She seemed to have a real zeal for picking out clothes, comparing colors, insisting on matching against Rei’s eyes and hair and even the color of her skin. She went through blouses, skirts, socks, underwear, shorts and even shoes. All of which Rei had to put on and then emerge to show. The Second would glance appraisingly at the clothes, give her some basic commands like turning around and then decide on something else. 

Rei would have been fine with any of it; she was not as particular as her fellow Eva pilot. She did notice, however, that many things the Second asked her to try were quite revealing, and should probably make her feel at least somewhat uncomfortable. One sweater had most of the back missing, and the panties she selected were little more than strings. Still, the Second claimed they looked good on her and that Shinji would love them. Eventually, two piles gathered on the floor, the larger one with discarded and unsuitable garments, and the other, much smaller, holding things Rei should buy. 

More than once, Rei had recognized the clothing--the colors and shapes, specially--as being quite similar to what some of the women in the videos she’d seen had worn. And they were all very minimalist in design, which was to say there was almost no material there at all. 

Such was the case with this latest dress. As Rei looked at herself in the changing room mirror she found an odd stirring in her belly. The dress shimmered in pearlescent white, but some of the folds shifting into blue and even pink thanks to the material it was made from. Sleeveless and backless, the top consisted of two horizontal bands tied behind her neck and spilling down over her shoulders and breasts, to join together just below her navel. This flowed into a tight short skirt barely reaching mid-thigh which rode up whenever Rei moved. Most of her upper body was left exposed, as were her legs. Around her waist was a thick belt in a polished black material, and on her feet she wore high-heeled open-toed shoes that increased her height a good four inches. 

Rei could not believe how little like herself she looked, despite there being so much available to see. Gone was the unremarkable and boring girl, and in her place stood a woman that could have been an idol singer in a music video. Rei had trouble believing it. The change was striking. 

“Is this me?” she asked the reflection. She placed her hand on the mirror, felt its cold surface, saw the red eyes gazing back at her and the familiar mop of short blue hair. 

The Second chose that moment to slide open the changing room door. She appeared there on the mirror, now looking casual and subdued in her school uniform compared to Rei’s pearl-colored confection. Even her golden-red mane seemed a little less bright. 

“Well, well, I see someone likes the new her,” the Second said, a lopsided grin on her face. “I didn’t think you could pull that one off, to be honest.” 

“Yes, it’s … pretty,” Rei admitted. “But perhaps too revealing.” 

“Nonsense. People wear stuff like that all the time. Now you will definitely get the idiot’s attention. Come on.” She pointed to the smaller pile on the floor. “Those are yours. Let's go pay.” 

“I … um, there may not be enough fund--” 

“There are,” the Second insisted with the certainty of someone who knew what they were talking about from personal experience. “NERV’s credit card has a pretty high limit.” She moved in and began gathering Rei’s school uniform, which she dumped into an empty bag. “Now hurry up. There’s other places we should check out.”

Rei turned away from the mirror, frowning. “But … shouldn’t I change?” 

“You are wasting time. They can scan the tags on everything your are wearing.” 

It was hard to argue with that--the tags were still on and changing back into her uniform would take time. 

“Yes.” Rei quickly gathered the things the Second had decided she should buy and exited the changing room, carefully balancing on the awkwardly high shoes, the redheaded girl behind her. And all the while Rei could feel the air conditioning stroking her skin, her breasts jiggling freely under the dress. It was a strange feeling that made her feel nearly naked. 

Once outside they were approached by a young store clerk, but when he saw Rei his face flushed red and whatever he was going to ask turned to an indecipherable stammer. His eyes widened liked plates. 

“See?” the Second whispered, now walking by Rei’s elbow. She was rather upbeat all of a sudden. “Told you it wouldn’t be boring. You left that guy speechless.”

As they made their way to the checkout counter and Rei got used to walking in these heels, every person they passed turned to look at her. Some openly stared, their eyes fixed and wide, mouths agape, while others, mostly young girls, quickly tried to avert their eyes with blushes on their faces.

“You are making a splash, Ayanami,” the Second told her, and for once Rei was actually looking down on the girl thanks to her heels. “They all either love it or they are jealous.” 

“I see.” She noticed the Second had not picked anything out for herself. “But what about you? You will not purchase anything?”

The Second waved her off. “Oh, I already have lots of stuff like this.” 

Rei felt slightly disappointed. 

It must be quite fetching to see a girl like Sohryu wearing something like this, Rei thought. Her red plugsuit already gave such clear hints of her body, young, slender, and shapely, and that actually covered her all over. 

The employee standing behind the register gulped nervously as they approached, her face coloring. “H-hello, w-will that be all for you?” 

“Yes.” Rei placed the other clothes on the counter. “And these. Also, the shoes, and the underwear I’m wearing.” 

“Y-your … u-u-underwear?”

“She’s going to need the tag from those, Ayanami,” the Second suggested. For some reason she had a really big smile on her face. 

“Of course.” Turning, Rei reached down, grabbed the dress’ tight hem and jerked it up, exposing the caramel red g-string the Second had bid her try on while insisting it matched her eyes. The tag lay pressed flat against a marvel-white buttock, the skin flawless and almost seeming to glow in the store’s lighting. 

The girl behind the counter didn’t seem to know what to do with it. She simply stared with her mouth open at Rei’s shamelessly exposed ass and her face growing redder than the g-string itself.

“I-I-I …” 

Another clerk stepped in, this one a young man, not that much older than Rei herself. “Hey there. That’s, ah, really bold. Mind if I take care of this?” He took the laser barcode scanner from the first clerk and leaned in a little closer than Rei thought should have been needed. By then other customers had started to look and whisper among themselves. Not everyone looked pleased, and the Second appeared to be holding back some laughter. 

The scanner beeped as the tag registered into the system. Once that was done, Rei pulled her hem down, covering herself. Then, one by one, the other items were scanned. 

“So …” the clerk said as he added up the total, his eyes never leaving Rei’s alabaster form, “come here often?”

“No,” Rei said. 

“Oh, um, well that’s a shame. It would be nice to see you around here.” His eyes moved a bit lower. “Would you like to sign up for our frequent shopper card? It would save you money on any future purchases.” 

“I doubt any claimed discounts would truly be worth it.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” the clerk said, shrugging. “But it does give me an excuse to get more info on you, like, say, your phone number.”

Rei was not persuaded. “My phone number is for emergencies.” 

Three more people had now gotten in line behind them, but only one was actually holding merchandize. All three seemed to be looking around and occasionally glancing intently at Rei’s exposed back and shimmering pearl-covered backside. It was an odd feeling, a kind of attention she was not sure she wanted, and yet if she got such a reaction from total strangers, she wondered what Ikari’s would be? He would have to be interested this time.

“Hurry it up, will you,” Asuka complained suddenly. “We got other places to be.” 

The clerk jerked his head as if from a trance and gave them a total. Rei stooped down to look for her NERV credit card in her bag. Her dress shimmied upwards. 

“Oh, come on, you are killing us here!” someone called out from behind. 

“Such a tease!” said another. 

“Is this some kind of TV stunt? It has to be! Hi, mom!” 

That last comment made the Second Child burst out laughing. 

The only TV stunts Rei had ever seen involved jumping colorful cars over old school buses so she wasn’t sure how her getting her credit card could be mistaken for that. She straightened up and handed it over to the clerk. 

“Well, are you?” he asked, swiping the card and printing out a received. 

“Am I what?” Rei was still confused. These people were just not making sense to her. 

“From the television.” The clerk began bagging her purchases, though once again never looking away from Rei. 

“No.” 

More whispering and more looks followed her as Rei trailed the Second Child back outside and into the street. By now the crowd had become smaller and the sun had begun to go down, lengthening the shadows and casting an orange hue on the sky. Rei quickened her pace, not easy in the heels she wore, and came up besides the other girl. 

“Why were you laughing?” she asked of the Second. 

“Those guys were just idiots. It was funny.” The girl’s blue eyes were shimmering with mirth. She was clearly very amused about something. 

“I don’t understand,” Rei said. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Their next stop was not an actual shop, though that didn’t make its services any more familiar to Rei. If anything, the beauty salon was even stranger. As the Second ushered her in, they were met by a reception desk behind which stood a woman in wild blonde hair and heavy make-up, much more than what Rei would have thought appropriate. Yet when she saw Rei her penciled eyebrows raised high. 

“My … that’s quite the outfit, eh?” Ruby red lips curled into a smile as she spoke. Rei could not tell what made her so happy. “But you seem to pull it off, at least.” 

“My friend here is very bold,” the Second told the woman, seedling to the counter besides Rei. “I made an appointment about an hour ago. Called in and gave you a cell phone number. Name is Ayanami.” 

The woman checked her computer, but she seemed to have trouble not looking at Rei. “Ah, yes here it is. So which one of you is--” 

“Her.” The Second pointed to Rei. “She’s Rei Ayanami.” 

“Of course.” The woman rang a bell and a second woman appeared, this one younger, with straight black hair, a heavy necklace and clinging gaggles of bracelets on both wrists. The newcomer glanced casually at the Second, then saw Rei and stopped in her tracks. 

“Um, ah, hello. My name is Yuuna,” she managed through her surprise. Her gaze moved down Rei’s revealing form and then back up again. “I’ll be your stylist. So what will you have today?” 

Rei did not know--she wasn’t even sure why the Second had brought her here. At that moment her redheaded companion stepped in. “She should have her hair and nails done. Oh, and put some makeup on her. She’s, ah, got a special job later, you see.” 

The black-haired woman named Yuuna seemed confused for a moment, then blinked and something appeared to click in her brain. “Oh, right. Sorry. We are just not used to have such a … professional come here. But a customer’s a customer.” 

Now it was Rei’s turn to be confused, but before she could give voice to that the two women took her back behind the counter and through a curtain. Here there were at least a dozen chairs set up, each with a sink, a counter and a mirror behind them. Most of the chairs were occupied by other women, with other women working on them. All stopped what they were doing as Rei entered, and the way they stared at her reminded her of how Ritsuko looked at her sometimes when she said something that was perhaps unexpected. Rei felt like she was standing up in a spotlight, exposed in the middle of an examination. 

“This way.” Yuuna took her to an empty chair and sat her down. 

Next came a process that was entirely alien to her, but she couldn’t say it was unpleasant. Her hair was washed, shampooed, combed and dried with a hot air blower. It was then trimmed, removing loose ends and the tangles which her lack of care had created. Rei had never had much time or passion for her appearance, and her well being was usually the responsibility of others. Normally, when it grew too long, she’d simply snip off parts of her blue mop with a pair or scissors. Often, she didn’t even use a mirror. Nothing like this. 

And that was just the start. Once the hair was done, Yuuna pulled up a chair and sat down besides her to cut and file her nails, then painted them a bright blue. She did the same with her feet, inserting small foam cylinders between her toes to separate them. A few times she tried making conversation, but Rei was not the talkative sort under normal circumstances, and even less in such strange and unfamiliar surroundings. What would she even talk about? Her homework? Her Eva? Plans for an upcoming operation? Her health? All her discussions were normally limited to those topics. 

When all that was finished then came the makeup, which made her feel like a doll being painted. She looked at herself in the mirror and could hardly recognize the girl on the other side; her lips were deep red, almost the color of the Second’s plugsuit; her eyes were lined in blue pencil, her eyebrows plucked and penciled, and her cheeks dusted in pink blush which contrasted heavily with her pale skin. Now she looked like a doll as well. She didn’t quite like it. 

“Looks great,” Yuuna said. “Perfect for … what you do.” 

Rei was hauled from the chair and moved back to the front. Through the windows she could see that night had fallen outside, and however long she had taken the Second had become bored enough to find a chair to sit on and a magazine. She looked up as Rei returned and her eyes brimmed with laugher. 

“It really suits you, Ayanami.” the Second’s voice quivered slightly. She raised a hand to cover her mouth, but Rei was sure she was grinning as wide as she had ever seen her. 

“Is there a problem?” the painted-up First Child asked, wondering what was suddenly so funny. She recalled the Second had also been very amused leaving the clothing store. “Coming here was your suggestion.” 

“Ah, yes. Yes it was.” The redheaded girl gained some control over herself and straightened up. “Boys love girls in makeup. I don’t wear any, so Stupid Shinji doesn’t pay attention to me.” 

“Do you think he will like it?”

The Second reached into her pocket and took out her phone, then proceeded to take a few pictures of Rei. “Definitely. That idiot won’t know what hit him.” 

“Why are you taking pictures?”

“This is just so unlike you,” the other girl replied. “I want to remember how good you look. Anyway, go pay up. Nothing’s free here.” 

Rei shifted uncomfortably. The dress clung to her yet she had the impression that it would fall off at any moment as she walked over towards the counter. She handed her card to the woman behind the register and watched her swipe it. 

Then they were out again, the Second carrying the bags and Rei shivering against the dropping evening temperature. Already, the street had largely emptied, the pedestrians gone to their homes. The businesses remained open, but there were very few customers around, and aside from the occasional car moving down the road there was little vehicle traffic as well. 

“Come on, there’s another place we should check out,” the Second said giddily. “We need to go back and catch a train.” 

Rei followed her as before, back to the train station. They boarded another train, though Rei did not recognize the destination listed on the board. This time, the ride lasted considerably longer and took them further. In fact, she was now likely as far away from the places she was familiar with as she had ever been and more than a little lost. 

When they came off the train and walked outside the station, Rei recognized that the overall character of the street they were on had changed. Sign and shops remained, but the the buildings and streets were dirtier, looking run down, with a few locations that appeared to be abandoned altogether. The people were different as well. In the neon light from overhead, Rei saw others girls dressed somewhat like her. Shorts skirts and high heels dominated the outfits, together with abundant makeup. Most girls stood by the sidewalk and crowding around street corners while cars passed by. Yet, unlike before, none appeared to be pedestrians going somewhere or shoppers moving from store to store. 

Not that there were many stores to shop in, as most of the signs advertized things like hotels, private room with hourly rates, video rentals, adult entertainment and other things Rei could not identify. None of the establishments appeared to be clothing stores, or anything else she might be interested in. 

As she reached the first crosswalk, a few girls turned their heads to look in her directions. Their faces twisted in displeasure, though she could not guess why. Rei noticed that their dresses left very little to the imagination, much like her own. One or two wore long coats over garments so scant the plunging V-shaped collar reached their waists and the skirts consisted of little more than thick belts.

“Keep going, Ayanami,” the Second called out behind her. “There’s a place right over there.” 

Rei crossed the street and walked down the next block, turning her head constantly to take in the sights around her, the lights, the people, the nature of the street itself. The grittiness around her was entirely new. She was so used to the sanitized confines within Central Dogma, and even her own apartment block’s perennial construction qualities failed to live up to the dingy, lived-in feeling she received from the buildings here and heavy urban atmosphere.

“Pilot Sohryu, I don’t see any shops,” she said as they reached a second crosswalk and got no answer. “Pilot Sohryu?”

She wasn’t there. It was as if she’d just vanished into thin air. 

Rei frowned suddenly confused. Had the Second Child left something in the train and gone back to get it? Reflexively, the blue began reaching for her cell phone in her pocket only to realize belatedly that she had no cell phone and there were no pockets in the sliver of a dress she wore. She was about to head back the way she’d come when a car pulled up on the street besides her. 

“Hey, how much?” a man yelled, leaning outside the driver’s window. 

“How much … for what?” Rei asked, her voice almost too low to be heard but as flat and emotionless as it ever was. 

The man in the car seemed visibly annoyed. “You know,” he said, gesturing at her with a hand. “How much?” 

“No, I do not know,” replied Rei. “I am not selling anything for you to buy.” 

His face turned angry. “Ah, stupid girl.” 

As soon as he had driven off Rei was approached by two girls, dressed somewhat like herself, their faces covered in make so heavy that it was difficult to tell their ages. Rei noticed they smelled of cigarette smoke. 

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” the girl on the left spoke shrilly, her tone reminding Rei of the Second. 

“Yeah, who the hell do you think you are?” the other girl croaked in a heavy, raspy tone. “Just who’s girl are you, anyway?” 

“I don’t understand.” Rei glanced from one girl to the other, but otherwise showed no reaction. 

“Your boss. Who’s your boss?” 

“Commander Ikari,” Rei replied, as calmly as she had before. 

The girls exchanged a look, the turned back to Rei. “Who the hell is that? Some new bozo? And he calls himself a commander? Sounds like a total self-centered prick.”

“That is his rank,” Rei explained.

“Look, we don’t care if it’s Colonel Sanders or the Prime fucking Minister. Tell this guy, whoever he is, that this turf is taken. You can’t just come in here and start picking up guys just because you feel like it. 

Rei was confused, and indeed the entire conversation was proving to be quite puzzling. “I haven’t picked anyone up.” 

“You were trying to!” said the girl to her right, anger flaring on her face. “We saw you. Just now. Don’t deny it, you skank. Leave.” 

Seeing no further point in confrontation, Rei decided to do as they asked and walked away from them, moving down the street and across the next street, her heels clicking dryly on the concrete sidewalk, and it seemed that at each corner she found other groups of girls, gathered together like flocks of birds while cars drove up to them. The girls would then bend over the window and discuss something with a person inside. Sometimes a girl would get into the car, sometimes not. But they all looked at Rei strangely, with hostility. 

She’d gone another block when a new voice stopped her in her track. She knew, before even turning around, that it was a man, but when she saw him she could not help be impressed. He was tall, perhaps taller than the Commander, his skin tanned and eyes covered by round yellow sunglasses despite it being nighttime. He wore a long coat with a ruffled fur collar and a wide brimmed hat. 

“Can I help you?” Rei asked as the man approached her. 

“Bitch, the fuck are you doing?” The man had something of an Okinawa accent, which Rei could recognize thanks to the wide diversity of NERV operators and their hometowns. “You new or something?” 

Rei lifted an eyebrow. This whole thing was proving to be a vexing experience. It seemed no one in this part of the city spoke in a clear way--certainly nothing like the precise, unambiguous commands and directives she was familiar with. Not only was she out of her element geographically but also linguistically. “New? In what sense?” 

“Don’t play with me, bitch. You don’t belong here. Now shut up and come the fuck on.” He grabbed her by the arm. 

Rei offered no resistance as the man dragged her off the sidewalk and into an alley between buildings. There he pushed her forcefully against a wall.

“I might still be able to help you if you start making sense,” Rei told him, recovering from the push. 

He raised his hand over her head, “Bitch, I told you to shut the fuck--” 

“That’s enough.” 

Rei and the man turned their heads at the same time, just as two men in black suits entered the alley. They looked almost like twins, clones of each other, their faces emotionless masks their eyes hidden behind thick black glasses. Rei knew who they were. She almost never saw them, but they saw her every day. 

Section 2.

“The fuck are you?” the man who’d pulled her into the alley demanded, lowering his hand. “I’m busy here teaching a bitch some manners.” 

“Step away from the girl.” Even now, surrounded by shadows and with the light from the street shining behind them, it was hard to tell which of the two men was speaking. Their mouths did not seem to move at all. 

“There’s plenty of girls outside,” the tall man said. His face twisted from anger. “Go get your own.” He moved his hand into his coat. 

Then one of the Section 2 men reached into his suit’s breast pocket, and the object he withdrew was obvious enough even in the poor lighting. The gun glimmered as the neon lights from the street caught and danced on the metal.

“Hey, easy now.” 

“Get lost, sir.” The man with the gun raised his arm, took aim. His companion reached into his suit jacket, but his weapon remained holstered. Rei had no doubt he was armed as well. The threat was obvious. Two men. Two guns. 

That was the end of the argument. Rei watched the tall man exit the alley, straighten his hat and move down the sidewalk out of view. She remained standing perfectly exactly where she’d been the whole time, waiting, although she didn’t know for what. The men from Section 2 approached her. 

“Miss Ayanami, come with us.” 

Rei still could not tell which one was actually speaking. It didn’t matter. She did what she did best--she obeyed. 

 

******

“Hey, princess, you’ve been busy!” Mari greeted and moved aside to allow Asuka entrance to her apartment. “What’s with all the bags?” 

Asuka tossed the shopping bags she’d taken from Ayanami on the floor just inside the door at Mari’s feet. They weren’t hers so why should she bother carrying them any longer than she had too. She’d already thought about throwing them in the garbage on her way here, but there was some stuff in there she might want to keep. Or … 

“You want some of this? I’ll give you a good price,” she said, turning as Mari closed the door behind her. 

“Ohhh, my tax money at work,” Mari said bemusedly. Asuka noticed her hair was not the usual twin tails but falling loose around her shoulders and she had sleepy expression. She wore, like she always did at home, only a bra and panties. One look at that ample cleavage and large breasts being pushed together by the cups was enough to make Asuka jealous. 

That was good. It helped Asuka take her mind off the growing remorse she’d begun to feel after leaving Rei behind in the red light district. 

“You don’t pay taxes,” Asuka reminded the brunette. “Anyway, I didn’t pay for it. Wondergirl did.” 

“Like there’s a difference.” Mari smiled, dropping into a crouch to inspect the baggage. “You both have the same credit card and do the same job.” 

“We don’t DO the same job,” the redheaded girl huffed. “I’m an experience and trained Eva pilot. Rei just wings it, like the idiot.” 

“The cute boy you like, you mean,” Mari teased, suppressing a giggle.

“Shut up!” Asuka could have knocked her on the head for that joke. Her relationship with Shinji was already complicated without Mari’s opinion, and really didn’t want to deal with that now. 

“And come on …” the brunette held up a pair of blue thong panties from a bag and glanced quizzically towards Asuka. “Just how did you get Ayanami to buy you these? 

“She didn’t. She bought them for herself.” Asuka snatched at the panties with her hand, but Mari pulled them away before she could grab them. 

“Ah, is Ayanami coming too?” Straightening, Mari started twirling the panties around her finger. “It’s going to be crowded here. Maybe I should make some tea. You like tea, right, princess?” 

“No, she’s not coming. And stop playing around with that.”

“Make me,” Mari said, sticking her chin out in playful defiance. 

Asuka wasn’t about to. She rolled her round blue eyes. “Fine, whatever. You said something about tea?“ 

“Sure, but first you have to pay the toll.” 

As she spoke, Mari moved closer and closer. Much closer than Asuka would have liked. The redhead knew what this was about, and while she would have preferred not engaging in such games she had to admit it might help her get over Ayanami. Mari crowded into her personal space with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop, as direct as she ever was. But as she was about to trap Asuka against the wall, the Second Child slipped gracefully around her. 

“You are wrong if you think I’m giving in that easy,” the redhead declared, fists on her hips. 

“You never do, but look at it from my perspective.” Mari pointed to the pile by the door. “You show up unannounced and carrying all this stuff, which you then proceed to leave lying around on my floor. I deserve a little … repayment.” 

“I told you I’d give you a good deal.” 

“That’s not the deal I’m looking for.” And just like that Mari on her again. This time, however, Asuka held her ground and the other girl’s hands found her shoulder. A second later, Mari had dipped her head, bringing her nose into the nook of Asuka’s delicate collarbone and sniffing. “Oh, you were in your Eva today, weren’t you?” 

It’s the LCL, Asuka recalled. Mari has a thing for the smell of LCL. Asuka could never pick it up on herself and even if she had become desensitized to it she always made a point to shower after emerging from her Eva. But Mari could tell, and she loved it. That was, in fact, one of the very first things she’d noticed about Asuka when they met. That she smelled different, that it was unique and special, like Asuka herself. Mari had said as much. The attention flattered Asuka then as it did now. 

While Mari’s hands moved down Asuka’s back, her nose moved up, sniffing the long neck, so close that Asuka could feel her breath on her skin. As she reached her face, Mari pulled away slightly, enough for their eyes to lock. By then a blush had swiftly risen on the Second Child’s face, but not on her companion’s. To Mari these sort of interactions were nothing to be embarrassed about. Her hands moved lowers, pressing around her waist. Asuka let her own hands dangle limply by her sides. It was one thing to allow Mari to indulge her perversion but another to be an active participant in it. Asuka could tolerate one and not the other. 

Closing her eyes, Mari dipped her head once more, towards Asuka, lips parting. Then Asuka’s cell phone began to ring. 

“Ah, fuck!” 

 

=====

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Misato slammed her hand down on the table so hard it made Asuka flinch. “Asuka, this was beyond unacceptable. Even for you.” 

They were sitting across from each other in one of NERV’s many briefing rooms. Less than three minutes after Asuka answered her phone there had been Section 2 agents knocking on the Mari’s door with orders to conduct the Second Child to Central Dogma immediately. The joke was over, and Asuka was screwed. Misato had been waiting for her. 

“Nothing happened,” Asuka repeated. “Rei’s fine, isn’t she? I don’t see why all this drama.” 

“She was lucky and nothing happened, but something could have. You dressed her up and took her there. You knew what that place was. If Section 2 had not been around--”

“But they were around!” Asuka was starting to lose her temper. “Look, it was just a prank.” 

Misato looked her dead in the eyes, and the defiance wilted. “Asuka, she could have been raped. She could have been killed!” 

“Section 2 was there! How could anything happen to her?” 

“If it had been you, would you be saying the same thing?” Misato fury blazed, and all the more because they both knew she was right. Asuka would have not made or accepted that excuse had she been in Rei’s place. But … 

“I never would have put myself in that situation,” the redhead declared. “I’m not stupid.” 

“Neither is Rei. You took advantage of her. You lied to her. You put her in danger.” 

“There was no danger as long as Section 2 did its job!” That was all Asuka had. The only defense, flimsy though it might seem. And also what had made the prank justifiable in her mind. Section 2 would not allow Rei to be harmed, and if she wanted to act like a slut around Shinji she might as well show her what it was really like to be one. 

Misato didn’t respond right away, but rather glared at Asuka for a good minute before pushing herself up to her feet. “You will apologize to Rei,” she declared.

Now it was Asuka’s turn to be outraged. “No, I won’t. She was never in any danger.” 

“You will,” Misato insisted, her tone hard as black granite. “Until you have apologized all your non-piloting privileges are to be suspended. Section 2 will escort you from Central Dogma to school and home. No more going out. No shopping. No clubs, sports. Your credit card and train card are to be suspended. Your cell phone will be restricted only to emergency use.” 

“This is ridiculous, you can’t--”

“I can. Consider yourself lucky that I care about you as much as I do or you’d be out on the street looking for a new apartment tonight. This was a bad thing you did, Asuka. I’m very disappointed in you.” 

That hurt more than Asuka wanted to admit it did. “But … ”

The look Misato gave her shut her up better than any amount of shouting ever could. Asuka lowered her head, chastised and suddenly feeling very ashamed. Silence lingered thick and loaded between them--between the teen girl and the woman she’d begun to think of as family.

But apologizing … and apologizing to Rei? Never. Not in a million years. 

The next time Asuka dared speak, after five minutes, her voice was tiny and childish. She did not lift her head for fear of meeting Misato’s gaze again. “May I … be excused?” 

Misato moved to the door without saying a word and stabbed a button on the panel. The door slid open and two Section 2 agents entered the room. Asuka rose and filed out without looking back, flanked by her protectors, and now her jailors. 

 

======

 

Asuka frowned standing at the base of the gray husk that was Rei Ayanami’s apartment building. The whole area looked like some kind of industrial estate with construction materials and equipment scattered around as if they were nothing more than forgotten toys. 

“Ugh. How can she live in a place like this?” she hissed in a low growl, then turned to look at the girl to her right. “This can’t be right.” 

“It’s the right address,” Mari Makinami said, much more cheerfully. “Come on, it’s not that bad. It has attitude.” 

“Yeah, the attitude of a dump, or a concentration camp.” 

“Heh, I guess you would know.” 

“Shut up, four eyes!” Asuka spat, but Mari had already slipped her arm beneath Asuka’s and was dragging her forward like a parent might do a reluctant child. “Hey!”

“This was your idea, Princess. Apartment 402, um? Sounds fancy.”

She was wrong about it being her idea. Asuka simply had no choice. After nearly two weeks of house arrest she was getting ready to go mad and Misato had made it clear that her punishment would only end if she apologized. She was sure Rei Ayanami hated her now, as she probably should. Misato had at least sounded pleased when Asuka called in to tell her she was ready to say she was sorry. Mari had not been much help, but when Asuka mentioned where she was going the brunette volunteered to come along. 

As they passed through the front gate they found it deserted. In fact, it seemed like no one actually lived here besides Ayanami--if it was even the correct address. The door on the ground floor was unlocked and the intercom broken so ringing the button didn’t get a response. Asuka was ready to call it off, but Mari wouldn’t let her. 

“It’s just going to keep bothering you,” the brunette said when Asuka shot her a displeased look. “And I miss having you over. You might as well see it through.” 

Asuka heaved a sigh. They walked across a deserted, unfished lobby, their shoes making quiet noises as they tapped the rough concrete tiles. The bank of elevators were turned off so they had to use the stairs. Asuka guessed, going by the numbers on Rei’s apartment address, that their destination was the fourth floor and once she say very first apartment next to the stairs start with 400 knew she was right. For once that didn’t fill her with pride.

I’m really stupid for doing this, she thought, stopping between apartments 401 and 402 and glaring at the door. Mari, who still had her arm, stopped with her. Then, when it seemed Asuka was about to turn around and head back down the stairs, the taller girl gave her a little yank. 

“It’ll be quick,” Mari said. “I’m sure Ayanami is more embarrassed than you. Then we can all move on and you can go back to being bitchy.” 

Asuka glared at her. “I’m not bitchy.” 

Mari laughed and gave her another yank. More by force than out of her own free will, Asuka found herself standing in front of Rei’s door. The number 402 was badly worn but readable. Mari rang the bell. Nothing happened. 

“She’s not home,” Asuka said and wished it were true. “Let’s go.” 

“Wait.” Ever curious, Mari’s fingers pressed another button on the door panel and the door slid open with her a whispering hiss. “Ayanami must be fearless. You know, not locking her door in a place like this. 

“Or she’s that stupid. She’s going to get killed or worse.” 

Mari’s eyes were as sharp as her smile behind her glasses. “Good thing we are nice girls, then. And we have an honorable mission.” 

Asuka was too much of a grown-up to let her companion drag her inside, and also she didn’t want to let Rei see her like that. She removed her arm from Mari’s grasp, took a deep breath to gather her nerves and stepped through the door. Inside they were received by a small landing with scoffed tiles and a short hallway. Any hope of a silent approach was ruined immediately. 

“Ayanami!” Mari called out. “It’s us, Mari and Princess.” Asuka slapped her arm for that, but it did little to stop her. “Sorry for breaking in. Your bell is broken. You should get that fixed.” 

No one answered. Undaunted, Mari walked down the hallway, her hips swinging from side to side. Asuka followed, looking down at the floor as the checkers passed beneath her feet. Neither girl bothered removing her shoes. 

“Aya--” Mari stopped mid word, causing Asuka to bump into her. She raised her head and looked around, appalled at the the space and how dirty and used everything was. There were unwashed plates in the sink, trash piled up in black plastic bags, and a messy bed. And on the bed … 

Her eyes went wide. Even Mari stared, frozen motionless as Asuka’s jaw hit the floor. No wonder she couldn’t hear them. She had earbuds on ... and nothing else. 

Rei Ayanami lay sprawled on the bed among wrinkled sheets, her eyes closed and her head on a pillow. Her legs were spread, knees pointed towards the ceiling with her heels digging into the thin mattress. Besides her, on the bed, was an open laptop, a white cable connecting it to Rei’s ears. A hand pumped between her legs, two fingers pumping into what was clearly a very wet slit. Her naked flesh glimmered with a sheen of perspiration, pale porcelain as delicate as it was white, her whole body writhing. 

Feeling heat rising to her face, Asuka backed away. Mari stood her ground, practically entranced by the sight in front of them: Rei Ayanami masturbating and lost to the world. Asuka tugged insistently at her sleeve and shook her head. Mari wouldn’t move. Then she opened her mouth. 

“Hey, Ayanami!” 

Rei’s hand stopped, clear gooey strands leaking out from between flushed labia. Her eyes opened and she tilted her head up to look at them. When she met those red eyes, Asuka thought her cheeks would turn a matching color. If it had been her who was found like this, she’d go crazy, yelling and screaming and kicking. She’d be utterly embarrassed, but even more furious. There would be hell to pay. 

Rei Ayanami merely sat up and quietly popped the earbud from her ears. Then she said, calmly and with an impossible amount of dignity, “Can I help you?” 

Asuka couldn’t find the words. Mari could. 

“Heya, Ayanami,” she said in a tone one might use when meeting a friend at the movies. “Having fun, eh? Nice. I like a bit of the old schlicking myself.”

“Oh, god …” Asuka whispered, somewhere between laughing and crying. “Please let there be an Angel attack right now.” 

Rei didn’t seem to understand her own predicament. She looked from Asuka to Mari then back. “Pilot Sohryu, may I know the meaning of this intrusion?” 

“I … I … well …” For a moment, Asuka had no idea. She knew she had a purpose coming here, but Rei wanton display had erased that from her memory. 

But Mari remembered, and she had no problem helping her friend. 

“Oh, well, you know, Princess here wanted to come apologize to you for what happened before,” Mari said, glancing casually at Asuka and returning her uncomfortable grimace with a happy grin. “She’s really being brave right now, so please hear her out.” 

Asuka wanted to get swallowed by the floor. Rei just sat there on the bed, having made no effort to either cover herself or seem embarrassed, her pale nudity on full display. How many people could have walked in on her like this? the Second Child wondered. How many people had? And she doesn’t seem to care. 

“Pilot Sohryu, is it true?” There was no hint of either anger or resentment in Rei’s voice. Her cheeks were sweatier than normal, but otherwise her face held no emotion. 

Asuka hesitated, trying not to look at the naked girl. “I … yeah, I shouldn’t have,” The words came slow and difficult, as if they were the first she’d ever spoken. “I guess I’m … sorry.“ The last she said very quietly, barely a whisper. She realized she was still holding Mari’s sleeve and tugged on it. 

The brunette was not ready to leave. She pulled free from her grip and moved closer to the bed, a simple metal frame with a mattress. It was the sort of rusty furniture someone might use in prison. To Asuka, the tiny apartment was not far from being one. Of course, she currently had bigger things to worry about than Wondergirl’s accommodations. 

“Please let’s go,” Asuka urged as Mari climbed into Rei’s bed, crawling on all fours towards the other girl. 

Mari ignored the plea, her attention wholly fixed on the short blue-haired girl, who made no effort to move away from her.

“Say, Ayanami, that’s quite daring,” Mari said, peering over towards Rei’s laptop screen. “Masturbating with the door unlocked. Are you always like this?” 

Rei answered as matter-of-factly as only she could. “I was aroused.” 

“It shows.” Mari’s hand moved down and she touched something on the computer. “I like that website too. Lots of really cute girls, nyaa.” The curve that crossed her smile told Asuka exactly what she was thinking. “I didn’t know you were like this. So naughty and … adventurous. That site has some pretty hardcore stuff, but you need a membership to see it all.” 

“I see,” Rei said, turning her head towards Mari so their lips were only inches away. 

So do I, Asuka thought. I see all of you. 

“Mari,” Asuka said, trying to raise her voice. “Come on. You are making her uncomfortable.” She walked up to them and placed a hand on Mari’s shoulder. From there she could all but smell Rei’s arousal, a heady odor she had smelled many times from herself. 

Mari inched back, but she wasn’t ready to go just yet. “Ayanami, you ever kissed a girl before?” 

“What?” Rei said softly.

“WHAT?” Asuka yelled. “Are you crazy? Don’t you know it’s rude to ask something like that? Give me a break!” 

Rei met Mari’s eyes evenly, red peering on deep blue, then they narrowed and turned away. Her shoulders sagged noticeably, causing her round, bare breasts to jiggle. “No,” she admitted, “I have never kissed anyone.” 

“Let's fix that.” 

Before Rei could react, and before Asuka could holler in outrage, Mari used her hand to gently cup Rei’s pale cheek and dipped her head, parting her lips. Asuka caught just the smallest hint of tongue right as their mouths met and they kissed. Rather than push her off, or fight her, or do any of the things Asuka would have done, Rei made a little moan and seemed to melt into Mari. She didn’t kiss her back, likely because she didn’t know how, but it was clear the intimate gesture had an effect. And all through it Asuka could only watch. 

Almost too gently to notice, Mari pressed her other on Rei’s shoulder and pushed her down until she was lying on her back, then climbed slowly over her, clothes rustling faintly on naked skin as the kiss stretched and deepened. It was when she saw Rei’s hands clutching at the bed beneath her that Asuka began to get angry. 

I’m standing right here, she fumed. Doesn’t either one of them have some stupid modesty? 

Rei had plenty of time to respond if she didn’t like it; time to protest, to struggle, anything. But she just lay there, and whatever shock Mari’s sudden move had caused quickly faded. Her muscles relaxed, her body sinking into the bed as the older, taller girl moved over her. 

Only the barest hint of a blush had appeared on Rei’s cheeks by the time Mari broke the kiss, leaving a thin strand of saliva dangling between her lips. The blue-haired girl’s chest was heaving. Mari had not only stolen a kiss from her but also her breath. 

“Did you like that?” Mari asked softly, brushing a hand against Rei’s bangs to clear the hair from her eyes. 

Rei nodded. 

“Good. Princess hates it when I try to do that to her.” Mari dipped her head again, nestling it in the crooks of Rei’s slender neck and nibble playfully at her collarbone. “You taste just like her though. You smell like her too.” 

“T-that’s not true!” Asuka blurted out, forgetting to be angry. “I’m nothing like her!” 

“No,” Mari corrected, moving her lips down to brush Rei’s collarbone. “Ayanami’s a much better kisser.”

Asuka ground her teeth so hard it was a miracle they didn’t shatter. How dare she? How dare this four-eyes say that about her? She’d seen Rei kissing just now. There was no way she was better than Asuka. Mari could be as promiscuous as she liked, even with the doll, but this bothered her. Being compared to anyone in less than favorable terms always did. 

On the bed, both girls continued to ignore the steaming Second Child, Rei on the bottom naked and open like a dish waiting to be devoured and Mari on top, doing the devouring. Her mouth danced across the raised ridge of Rei’s collarbone, planting kissing as it went, the soft touch making the blue-haired albino moan softly. Before long she’d reached the center of the chest, between the rising mound of two round breasts with visibly hard nipples. Rei squirmed as Mari’s mouth seized one of the nubs and suckled shamelessly on it, her back arching at the surge of pleasure. 

But all Asuka could feel was anger. She stood there like an idiot, watching them--watching Rei steal her friend--and hated the fact that she couldn’t run away. Her body refused to obey her commands and led her flee from the sight of Mari sharing with someone else what Asuka herself had shared with no one. Not even Mari. She never let her. 

It was that, she realized, more than the display of debauchery that angered her. It was seeing the affection she had never allowed herself to feel doled out on someone else. It was seeing them kiss when she had refused to let anyone kiss her--except that one time with Mari--out of fear and pride. It was knowing that no matter how much she protested, it was nice to know others cared about you enough to do this. But to Mari it all seemed like a game, like she didn’t really care about how Asuka felt. She just wanted to play. 

Finally, Asuka couldn’t take it. “Fine!” She spat the word like a dagger and clenched her fists tightly. “You do her all you like. I’m not a stupid dyke anyway.”

Spinning on her heels, the jumper skirt flapping around her knees, she stormed to the door in a blur of golden-red hair.

“Princess, wait,” Mari called out just as she was about to enter the hallway. 

Asuka stopped. Goddammit, why did she stop? Then she looked back at Mari over her shoulder and could have sworn her vision was blurry. It was just her anger, she told herself. Nothing else. Her gaze met the brunette, before Mari glanced questioningly to Rei. 

“Ayanami, Princess looks so lonely standing there, doesn’t she?” the pony-tailed girl asked. 

Rei must have already noticed, because she didn’t even look now before saying, “Yes.” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Asuka managed. But then Mari was climbing off the bed and moving towards her.

“I’m not going to let you leave just like that, Princess.” Without warning, Mari threw her arms around Asuka and hugged the two of them together.

Asuka’s body stiffened defensively. She jolted sideways to try and get loose, but Mari’s embrace was too tight and too strong for her. The brunette’s body shoved up into her personal space aggressively, much like she did anything. Mari Makinami did not know the meaning of subtlety. Asuka was already feeling embarrassed by her actions when the other girl opened her mouth and took the lobe of her right ear between her teeth. 

“Hey!” the redhead protested, squirming against the sensation. “Cut it out!” 

“No,” Mari replied, with the bit of ear still in her mouth. “I think you’ve been too uptight lately. You need to relax a little.” 

“How the hell can I relax with you acting like this?” 

Releasing her ear, Mari nuzzled her lips into the soft hollow right underneath, where Asuka’s jaw met her skull. It was a soft, light touch, but very pleasant. Asuka gave a faint purring sound, her face growing hotter. 

“Mari …” 

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” Mari still had her arms around Asuka as she started pulling her back to the bed. Realizing what she intended to do, Asuka increased her struggles and once she’d managed to put enough space between her and Mari gave the other girl a hard shove. 

Then she turned and took a step … and felt Mari grab her by the wrist. 

“HEY!” the protest had barely left her lips when Mari spun her back around like a top so forcefully and suddenly that the whole room seemed to tumble and she nearly lost her balance. 

“Not this time, Princess,” Mari declared. “You are always getting what you want, but this time I know what you NEED!” 

“I don’t need this!” Asuka shouted, but Mari’s grip on her wrist only intensified. It was like a steel band wrapped around her. She never thought Mari could be so strong. “I swear, if you try anything with me, I’ll--”

“You’ll what?” Mari laughed out then words, then yanked.

Out of balance, Asuka didn’t even have time to squeal another complaint before Mari shoved her onto the bed and started climbing over her like a lioness might do a helpless gazelle in the African savannah. Asuka scooted backwards, managing to get up on her elbows as Mari took the front of her uniform shirt in her hands. The older girl’s mischievous face filled her vision, long brown locks and red-rimmed glasses framing her sharp blue eyes. But it was her lopsided, daring smile that made the bold pilot of Unit-02 feel a surge of excitement and apprehension. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Asuka demanded in a oddly shaky voice. 

“Like you even need to ask. I don’t want Princess getting lonely. Not ever.”

Asuka braced her hands on Mari’s shoulders as she pushed in, pinning her against the bed, her legs kicking out feebly behind the other girl. Suddenly, she focused on a pair of glistening lips, parted just enough to show teeth behind. She knew then what Mari wanted, and though she also knew she was supposed to resist her, the Second Child could image worse tortures to be subjected to. 

If she wants to kiss me, let her, Asuka thought as her face burned bright red. I’ll make her pay later.

So she let her.

Mari Makinami had soft, warm lips, moist with her saliva, but she didn’t taste like much of anything. As her lips smacked together, Asuka released a low, guttural moan, arching her back as her body instinctively seeked the pleasant touch, a sensation more comforting and welcoming like little she’d experienced before. It wasn’t her first kiss, but it was close. Mari tilted her head sideways and Asuka responded by tilting in the opposite direction, their mouths rippling around each other as they moved, sharing something that now made them closer than friends. Asuka wasn’t sure how she should feel about that. 

Her heart was fluttering in her chest, like a bird trying to escape. Its beating was strong and passionate, matching the girl who owned it, yet helplessly restrained, caged inside the iron box she’d build for so long around herself. She did not dare open that. Did not dare to loosen her real emotions. Still, it was a good kiss. 

Soon she felt Mari’s tongue slither into her mouth, warm and slippery, exploring every nook and cranny of her oral cavity with an eager zeal. Asuka tried to battle it, bringing her own tongue to parry the invading appendage. She didn’t know how long they battled, lips on lips, mouth on mouth, tongue on tongue, but she knew even as she fought that it was a lost battle. It rankled her to admit that Mari Makinami was a better kisser than her. 

Too late she felt Mari’s hand squirm downward and under her skirt, followed by a tug on the waistband of her panties. A little jolt of panic went through her.

“Mnnnnmm!” Asuka reached with a hand and tried to grab the other girl’s wrist with no success as Mari easily pulled her panties down her thighs. Bright pink stripes on white cotton emerged into the light and hung stretched uselessly between her knees and spread legs. 

Her mouth still trapped by the kiss, Asuka squirmed and made a sharp noise of protest, like a kitten complaining about its milk being too cold or too warm. 

I’m Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Second Child thought with a firm resolve the rest of her body failed to show. I shouldn’t let her do this to me. 

When the kiss broke at last, Asuka felt Mari’s hand moving up again, brushing her inner thighs towards her hot center. Her ragged breathing filled her own ears, and she was vaguely aware of Rei sitting nearby, all red eyes, blue hair and pale nude flesh. Mari, in the meantime, was all lust. 

“I’ll get you back for this,” Asuka threatened, but her voice was low and not very threatening. 

Mari’s grin was as sharp as her eyes. “I’d expect nothing less from you, Princess.” As Asuka tried to catch her breath, the ponytailed brunette turned to the albino. “Ayanami, I hope you don’t mind.”

To make it up to her, Mari reached out with a hand around the back of Rei’s neck and pulled her in for a second kiss. Asuka watched them connect high above her with a kind of detached jealousy, her own heat having built like a simmering furnace in her belly during her kiss. But despite that, she decided she couldn’t just lay there. Not here. Not with Ayanami looking on like some uninvited whore to witness her shame. Lust or no, she still had her pride. The same thing that made so many other things so painful and miserable and all but demanded that she deprive herself of true friendship. 

Her pride burned fiercer and hotter than lust ever could. 

Seizing on the brunette’s momentary distraction, Asuka tucked her legs in, planted her feet on Mari’s shoulders and pushed the taller girl off her, breaking up her kiss with Rei in the process. She then swung her legs around the side and sprang from the bed with a quick athletic motion. 

“It wasn’t THAT bad, was it?” Mari demanded, rubbing where Asuka had kicked, an offended look on her face. “Geez, Princess, you are so hard to please.” 

Rei said nothing. 

“I’m leaving!” Asuka shouted as she pulled her panties up in a hurry. “You can do what you want with this doll, but I’m not like her.” 

Mari and Rei exchanged a look, then the brunette looked back to Asuka. And she smiled.

“I’m afraid we can’t let you do that, princess.”

“Wha--YAAAA!” 

They jumped her together from the front and back, a two woman assault that lifted Asuka off her feet and tossed her bodily back on the bed while she did her best to fight them. What followed was a flurry of flying hands and feet, but the blows failed to connect as both Mari and Rei piled on her.

“You four-eyed cow, this is why you wanted to tag along, isn’t it?” Asuka demanded in a fit of outrage as Mari flipped her onto her stomach and sat on top of her, straddling the small of her back, pinning her down with her weight. Mari then seized one of Asuka’s wrists and stretched out her arm up towards the railing at the head of the bed. Without much leverage, trapped between Mari and the mattress, the redhead could offer little effective resistance. 

“Actually, yeah,” Mari replied. “It was all part of the plan. Ayanami, the handcuffs are in my bag.”

“The WHAT?” Asuka yelled, her voice high with surprise and panic. A new round of frantic struggling followed. It made no difference. Maybe if she had been on her back, but not like this.

While the brunette continued to hold down the redhead, Ayanami had gotten busy rummaging through her bag. Asuka didn’t see one girl hand the handcuffs to the other, but she felt the cold steel go around her wrist and heard the click as it locked. At the same time, Mari moved her arm to the railing and secured the other end of the cuff. Asuka immediately tried to jerk free, but the cuff wouldn’t budge and she succeeded only in making a lot of noise as metal clanged on metal. Taking advantage of her distraction, Mari repeated the process on her other arm with a second set of handcuffs.

“Dammit!” Asuka cursed. “Let me go. I’m not a toy for you to play with!” 

“Hehe. But you are.” Mari held out her hand towards Rei. “Ayanami, she’s very loud, isn’t she? We can fix that. Hand me the gag. The red one. Princess likes red.” 

Ayanami dutifully handed her the requested item, a red ball gag with two red leather straps. Despite Asuka’s wild protests, Mari pinched her nose until she opened her mouth and shoved the gag in, buckling the thin straps around the back of Asuka’s head. A new sense of shame and anger filled the Second Child--to find herself like this, bound and silenced like an S&M pervert was the height of humiliation. And it was about to get worse. 

Asuka couldn’t tell where the scissors came from, but as she struggled she glanced over her shoulder and saw the glint of steel. She gave a whine of distress as Mari snipped the top of her jumper’s shoulder straps, then popped the button at her waist and tugged the whole thing down, leaving only her underwear below the waist. 

“Always thought these were cute.” The brunette gave an appreciative giggle when Asuka’s low cut pink striped-panties came into view once again. This time she didn’t try pulling them down her legs. Instead, she slipped the scissors beneath the waistband and gave it a quick snip. Asuka felt a slight tug as steel bit through cotton and then the tight panties slackened. Mari snipped across the gusset as well, making the panties into a useless rag that she easily removed and tossed to the floor besides the bed. 

“Ooops. No more pretty panties for Princess.”

One more thing for you to pay for, Four-Eyes, Asuka thought, squirming naked below the waist, her shapely toned buttocks on display. Mari jumped on her, straddling her with a knee on each side and resting her weight on the gentle rise at the small of her back like a saddle. Then she proceeded to cut off her shirt with short, precise motions. Snip, snip, snip. Last to go was her bra, but Mari quickly took care of that.

Asuka cringed as each piece of clothing was taken from her, each exposing a little more, until she was completely naked, her smooth back and creamy skin covered only by the thick locks of golden-red hair that reached past the bumps of her shoulder blades. And because sudden moves were a bad idea around sharp objects, she had no choice but to lay helplessly still. 

“There we go,” Mari said, and Asuka shivered as she ran the cold steel down the hollow of her spine. Mari fingers’, by comparison, were pleasantly warm, and she made good use of them, brushing the bound girl’s skin, slipping them underneath her armpits, teasing the crook of her neck. Her body was like a canvas, and the fingers were the paintbrush. Never had Asuka felt so vulnerable and used and … so naked. 

Then Mari took up the scissors again. “Hey, Ayanami, think Princess would look good with short hair?”

“MMMNGHHHNN!” Asuka bucked so hard it was a miracle Mari managed to remain stride her. 

“Kidding. Just kidding.” Bending down, the brunette nestled her nose and lips against the side of Asuka’s neck and kissed around to her ear. “I like your hair just fine. Hum, now that I have a good look, I think I like all of you. Especially your ass. It’s so hot, and more than makes up for those two pimples you like to call breasts.” When Asuka made further noises of protest, Mari laughed and gently patted her exposed bottom, her warm hand on warmer cheeks. “Come on, you need to stop being so uptight about this. I’m only doing it because I want you to loosen up. I know you. I know you would never allow your feelings to dictate the way you behave, even if that makes you get hurt. So that’s why. I will do what you can’t. It doesn’t have to mean any more than you want it to. I promise I will stop if things go too far. I won’t draw blood. And I won’t … take that gift between your legs you keep saving for Shinji.” 

Despite everything, those last words still made Asuka blush. When she was done speaking, Mari took the lobe of her ear once more between her teeth and pulled on it playfully. Her breath was a soft breeze, and as soothing as her tone. Asuka could have killed her for what she was doing--and certainly would have beat her up if she wasn’t tied down--but she couldn’t deny the inherent desire present in such intimacy, in finding herself totally at the mercy of someone else. And someone she knew wanted her, no less. 

Unlike Shinji, Mari obviously had the balls to take what she wanted. 

It’s not like I can stop her, Asuka thought, tugging much more weakly against the bonds keeping her arms stretched and hearing the metal clinking. On her stomach she had almost no range of motion behind her and no way to cover herself. She might as well have been a slab of meat served for Mari’s delight.

With the Second Child subdued--or at least no longer actively struggling, Mari turned her attention to the First. Asuka could see the albino looming over her shoulder, just standing there, her skin gleaming like white porcelain. 

“That’s one,” Mari said. Her hand reached out and grabbed Rei and they kissed again. 

Asuka could only watch them, and Rei, who was not bound and thus had no excuse, did even less. The blue-haired girl closed her eyes and surrendered almost as soon as her lips touched Mari’s.

She really does like being kissed, Asuka realized. Four-eyes was right.

Mari broke off from the kiss soon enough, but still used a hand to knead Rei’s breast, squeezing them like warm dough between outstretched fingers much to the albino girl’s obvious enjoyment. After a short moment, she got up from the bed and started to remove her clothes. Her uniform hit the floor with a quiet rustle, followed by her bra and panties, a matching set of pink cotton trimmed with lacy accents. Finally, when all the clothes were on the floor, she kicked off her shoes and stood there only in her black thigh-high stocking. 

Her body was a sculpture: long, muscular legs, wide hips and the biggest set of tits Asuka had seen this side of Misato Katsuragi. They swung freely and bounced when she moved, making her large brown nipples tease the air. And between her legs she had an equally impressive bush, darker than the shade on her head and thick. This, Asuka noted with envy, was the body of a woman. Any boy would have been lucky to see it, let alone have it. Many had.

“That’s two,” Mari said happily for someone who was now almost completely naked, flashing Rei a V sign. “Ayanami, I think the Princess still seems a little stiff. Let's do something about that. Don’t worry, she’s going to love it.” 

Asuka watched Mari warily as she sat on the edge of the bed, her blue eyes fixed on the taller girl’s every move. Leaning over, Mari removed Asuka’s shoes, which thanks to the straps on her ankles remained on despite everything. After casually tossing them aside, she then rolled down her socks inch-by-inch and pulled them off. The socks were not completely discarded, however. Perhaps realizing Asuka could still kick, Mari used them to bind her ankles to the metal frame that served as a footboard, spreading her long legs over the mattress and making it impossible for the redhead to close them again. 

With Asuka now spread and secured into an X on the bed, Mari rose on her hands and knees and crawled over her. Asuka stirred against the mattress, her warm skin rustling on the sheets, and caught a glimpse of Mari’s large breasts dangling from her chest just above. And breasts were just what the brunette had on her mind as well. 

Asuka’s whole body spasmed as a jolt of electricity surged through her chest when Mari reached underneath and pinched a pink nipple between her skilled fingers, twisting it slightly and tugging it away from her until the bud throbbed with pain mixed with pleasure. A soft moan escaped her lips, one that was equal parts protest and desire. But when she tried to raise a foot and send it flying in Mari’s general direction she discovered just how helpless the bonds made her. She had no leverage in this position and the socks might as well have been another set of steel cuffs for all the give they allowed. 

“Hey!” Mari called out, teasing her nipples some more. “Relax, Princess.” 

I’m not that easy, Asuka thought with some pride. She glared defiantly at the other girl.

Mari accepted her challenge, though not in the way she expected. She released Asuka’s supple teat, then sent her hands swooping down the redhead’s exposed flanks, tickling her sides with her fingertips and up and over her bottom. She squeezed the firm cheeks roughly, much to Asuka’s frantic consternation and ignoring her muffled protests. But it was not until Mari raised an open hand and let it hover above her unprotected ass that the Second Child fully realized the gravity of her mistake.

“Bad Asuka!” Mari snapped, bringing her hand down across Asuka’s bared and vulnerable ass. The impact sounded like a gunshot and sent a shudder through her. Her body trembled and recoiled and a moan escaped her gagged mouth. The second blow was even louder and set her flustered cheeks aflame, but whether it was from the sting or the humiliation of being spanked like a petulant child she couldn’t be sure. “Bad girl! Bad, bad, bad.” 

Another blow, and another, and another. Asuka moaned and whimpered after each, shaking her head desperately. Her body jerked away to escape and managed only to rattled the cuffs that bound it as her tender ass flesh jiggled like rubber with the shockwaves Mari’s offending hand delivered through it. There was simply nowhere for her to go. 

“Bad, bad, bad!” 

Asuka tried to kick and flail her arms and legs, all to no avail. Blow after blow struck her ass. The pert teenaged cheeks became like red tomatoes, flattening and trembling under the barrage and the struggling girl grew ever more frantic. Moans turned into muted wails and open whimpers. It was beyond humiliating … and yet, between the heat and the bodily contact, also intensely arousing. 

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the spanking stopped and Mari was bending down to kiss the young flesh she’d just made bright crimson and burning hot. Asuka couldn’t see her own ass with the way she was tied, but she could feel the sting and the soft, soothing touch of the other girl’s lips. First she kissed one cheek, then the other, before finally moving to the shallow crease in the middle. She started at the very base of her pelvic bone, sending a pleasant wave up her spine, then moving lowing and lower until her face was firmly buried between her freshly-spanked buttocks. 

Instinctively, Asuka spread her legs as the warm kisses overwhelmed whatever sense of shame she might have left. But even though she knew that this was not proper, she couldn’t imagine that anything that felt so good could be wrong. Mari pulled away just above her asshole and then continued kissing the underside of her creamy globes, then her thighs, moving down to the back of her knees, her calves, her ankles and heels. Throughout, she left a trail of soft little warm spots wherever her lips touched. 

Asuka squirmed and moaned, but it only got better once Mari started planting soft kisses along the sole of her bare foot. 

“Mnnnnhh” Asuka protested, wiggling her feet from side to side. 

Mari paused, but only to smile down at her. “Don’t worry, it’s not dirty or anything,” she said, then opened her mouth and suckled on each of Asuka’s toes. The once haughty Second Child moaned pleasantly in response. 

“Hggggnnh!” 

Asuka was not a foot person. She enjoyed going around barefoot at home, but that was about it. The way Mari worshiped her, though--she could understand how some people considered it a thing. After she had suckled on the pinky toes, Mari started planting more kisses along the arch, then up the heel until she reached the ankle, the whole time holding the foot in a tender grasp. While she did that, Rei had moved in closer and was hovering over Asuka. She wondered what the girl was thinking, her red eyes as calm as ever. Then she felt Rei’s hands on her shoulder as the First Child leaned down and her lips parted and she started chewing on the soft muscle between shoulder and neck. Asuka shrugged her off.

Something that resembled disappointment crossed Rei’s face. But it was Mari who spoke up. 

“Now, now. No need to be mean to Ayanami,” she said, licking her wet lips as she continued to nibble on Asuka’s ankle. “She’s been so nice enough to let us use her bed.” 

“I understand if she’s not willing,” Rei said, moving back to sit on her heels besides her. “We are not friends.”

“That’s not fair, Princess.” Mari removed her mouth from Asuka’s leg, and once again reached for Rei. She kissed the albino more fiercely than before, almost as if to make up for Asuka’s reluctance.

It might seem pointless given the situation, but Rei Ayanami remained her rival. Asuka could hardly think of anything worse than letting the First Child kiss her--even being naked in front of her was not as bad. Rei had already seen her in the buff more than once. 

Mari had no such restraint. She kissed Rei possessively, like she wanted to own her, and it was clear that Rei, if not perfectly willing, at least agreed with the idea. She made no effort to kiss the brunette back nor battle her tongue as Asuka had done. Instead Mari was free to roam her mouth unopposed for long sloppy moments before she eventually started kissing down Rei’s chin and neck. Asuka was forced to watch them from below, uttering loud noises of frustrated complaint through the gag. Had she not been restrained, the redhead would have tried kicking the two girls apart in her eagerness to get Mari’s attention back on her. Asuka hated many things, but chief among them was being ignored. 

Pulling off, Mari sent a look of sympathy towards Rei and turned to the noisy Second Child. “Meow, feisty, eh?” She shuffled up and sent one hand down--lower than ever before--to feel Asuka’s thin lipped and lightly flushed pussy, which already dripped with moisture. From behind and above, all that could be seen was a raised bump and the slit, hiding beneath the succulent shape of Asuka’s young ass. But Mari obviously didn’t need to see it to know what she was doing. Two fingers traced the slit, brushing gently against the sopping entrance that had never known a man, before finding and tweaking the little raised clit. Asuka moaned and spasmed, electric shock emanating from her hot sexual center. 

I must be crazy, she thought. I can’t let this happen. Not in front of Wondergirl. Come on. I can’t--ooohh, that feels nice. 

When Mari then reached down underneath her chest and took her nipple in her free hand, all other thoughts fled Asuka’s head. The nub was hard, slowly flicking back and forth across the brunette girl’s fingers and sending the most deliciously pleasant sensations through her body. It was so nice she almost missed Mari fingers returning to her slit and pushing in between the thin inner labia into the tight channel within. 

“Mmmmnnnn …” Asuka uttered a dreamy moan, her head rolling from side to side and her spine arching as the older girl played her nude body like a fiddle. She moaned even louder when Mari pushed her fingers a little deeper, until they bumped into the thin membrane that sealed Asuka’s virginity. 

“Gentle. I know,” Mari said. Her fingers slowly started pumping in and out the slit. It wasn’t enough to hurt her despite the tightness that came from never having sex. Asuka had taken dildoes in before, alone in the privacy of her bedroom and oddly enough at Mari’s urging, but not large ones and never too deep, and certainly not deep enough to break her hymen. That she wanted to save for someone special--Kaji, ideally. 

Mari obviously knew what she was doing. She never pressed in too hard, but carefully moved her fingers apart so Asuka could feel the penetration, using her digits like a little vice to spread her drooling vaginal canal and cause a small torrent to come gushing out as Asuka panted and moaned above. Slowly but surely, the wave of release began to build higher and higher. 

Too soon, the fingers left, already dripping with a coat of glistening honey from Asuka’s hot sexual honeypot. Mari held the wet fingers up to her nose, sniffed them, then--to the redhead’s embarrassment--licked them clean one by one. 

“This kitty likes her milk,” the brunette purred with a low, sultry voice.

Asuka squirmed, feeling both ashamed by what was happening and intensely aroused. For all her haughtiness and arrogance, her body was still that of a young girl rushing into sexuality. Of course being handled in such a manner would have that effect. 

Leaving the bed, Mari stroked her hand across Rei’s buttocks and rummaged through her bag for something that Asuka couldn’t see. Eventually she returned dangling something that looked like a pink plastic egg on a cable connected to a small pink rectangular box. Asuka knew what it was, and what it was for, and when Mari leaned in to press the egg against her heated slit and turned on the vibration she couldn’t stop whimpering through the gag. Her body tense, but her mind drifted in the deliciousness of it, riding the waves like a surfer on her board. 

After a moment of this, the vibrations decreased as Mari lowered the speed and pushed the little egg inside her to be swallowed up by her pussy’s pink walls. In the hot and moist confines, the vibration was barely there, perceptible at the edges of her arousal but far from what it had been at first, and far also from what her body needed if it was to reach its release. 

“Now this is what I call an apology,” Mari said, leaving the egg alone to do its thing. She happily patted each of Asuka’s butt cheeks and bent down to kiss the base of her spine. “Stay put while I teach Ayanami a thing or two about sex.” 

Asuka wanted to protest. It wasn’t enough. The vibration was too weak. It would never get the job done. She turned her head towards the brunette, her eyes demanding that she finish the job she’d started because her silenced mouth couldn’t. Then she noticed the mischievous grin on Mari’s face when their gazes met. A grin that made any explanation very unnecessary. 

Damn it, Mari! Asuka thought in sudden outrage, finally understanding. You planned this whole thing. You got me like this. You worked me all up. And now … now … ARRRRRGGH! MAKE ME CUM ALREADY, FOUR-EYES!

Anger adding to the already burning internal heat flaring out through her body, Asuka moaned and groaned and tugged wildly on the bonds that held her, struggling so fiercely it made the bed shake under her. 

But nothing she did could change the fact that Mari was not going to let her cum. It was all a trap, and she had fallen right into it, betrayed by lust and her friend. 

Asuka cursed again, and more loudly than before.

 

*****

 

Watching the Second struggle and make noise on her bed filled Rei Ayanami with hot passion. It wasn’t just the nudity, which to her meant little, but rather who it was they had ensnared, teased and subdued. The proud Second Child, haughty, loud and obnoxious. Now she was bound, gagged, and unable to achieve even her own sexual release. Rei looked at her in a new light, marveling at the suppleness of her slender body. She loved the way her back curved and her ass rose like two firm and round mountains covered in thin coat of perspiration and still showing faint pink hand prints where Mari had hit her. 

Asuka Langley was not very much like the girls in her videos. She lacked experience, and despite her boastful nature acted shyly when it came to her emotions. In that she was not as mature as she liked everyone else to think, and easily cracked when pressed. But Mari Makinami was exactly like the girls in the videos, right down to the large breasts and overzealous eagerness to use her body--and the bodies of other people--in the most sexual ways imaginable. She knew what she wanted and how to go about getting it. So while the Second squirmed helplessly on Rei’s bed, Makinami took Rei by the shoulder and turned her around. 

Rei gave no resistance as the brunette clamped her mouth fiercely on top of hers and pushed her down across the Second’s legs, then climbed in after her. All three girls were now piled into the bed. The redhead could only squirm and moan, turning to look with wide eyes as Mari drowned Rei in kisses. It was so good. Almost better than anything Rei had experienced in her sheltered life. She had never felt that kind of love, that kind of desire. 

On her hands and knees, large breasts dangling from her chest, Mari continued planting kisses over Rei’s lips. Rei squirmed, trying to find the spot on the mattress between the Second’s spread legs while the girl under her could do even less. Rei raised her hands instinctively to grasp Mari’s shoulders as the taller, larger girl began dragging her lips down her chin and nuzzling into the base of her neck. Spreading her knees, Mari straddled her and sat down atop Rei’s thighs, sending her hands into her short blue hair and knotting her fingers into the strands. Her mouth found the hollow of Rei’s collarbone and she laid some kisses into it before licking it. 

Rei gasped, her red eyes fluttering at the flood of pleasant sensation overwhelming her brain. A moan escaped her, soft at first but growing louder as Mari’s hand found a breast and squeezed. Rei felt a shot of electricity move up her spine. Then Mari had her nipple between her fingers, rolling and pinching it lightly. The little bud’s hardness only magnified the touch. 

“Ahhhh,” Rei moaned, her hands clutching tightly on Mari’s shoulders. 

“I see you have sensitive breasts too,” Mari said. She brought her head down and seized the other nipple in her mouth, sucking on it like a baby on its mother’s breast. Rei moan turned more ragged as air left her lungs. 

As she sucked, Mari’s hand moved down her side, teasing her ribs, tracing a line to her hip, then moving to the middle where Rei’s pubic mound rose like a shallow porcelain hill. Atop it waited a small clit, and Mari’s fingers wasted no time taking it and applying pressure. Rei jerked helplessly in response, her feet kicking out feebly with toes curled tight. Her breath vanished into a long moan of pure pleasure. 

Seeing her reaction, Mari flicked the hard clit with a finger, then used a nail to peel back the bit of flesh that served as a protective hood and moved her thumb in a circle around this pink pearl. After a moment, hearing Rei’s moans of approval and her total lack of resistance, she send her fingers towards the tight slit just beneath. The thin lips that sealed the entrance offered little resistance. Already they glistened with a coat of secretions and more clear juice eagerly leaked onto the bedsheets. Mari’s fingers went in, two at first then three. Rei spread her thighs as wide as she could, causing her labia to part for better access. The probing fingers seemed to fill her very existence, wiggling inside her tight pink and very wet channel like a trio of worms. 

Slowly, Mari began pumping her hand, making her fingers thrust back and forth among a flow of lubricating honey. Each thrust allowed them to reach a little deeper, opening Rei up little by little. Her flushed pussy quickly adopted the same color as the Second’s inflamed backside--a bright, vivid pink. 

“Ohhhh …” Rei moaned, lifting her head and looking down. With Mari’s mouth sucking her breast and her fingers toying with her pussy there was no longer any doubt in her mind that nothing had ever felt quite so pleasant. It seemed suddenly strange to her that people could feel shame in sex. How could anything like this be considered shameful? 

After using her tongue to licke her nipple, Mari lifted her mouth and smiled up at her. Her eyes were sharp behind the rims of her glasses. “Nice, huh? What do you say we move on to the next phase? You still up for it?” 

Rei nodded. 

“Okay, so, boys love it when you use your mouth them. Girls love it too. You have to know how to use it, and not just let them do whatever they want with you. Even if it’s just kissing. You kiss back. Grab them. Shove your tongue in their mouths. And when you finally get face to face with their dicks it’s not just sucking either. You also use your tongue. Keep things from becoming boring that way.” 

“I see,” Rei whispered as Mari snaked down lower on her, planting kisses as she went and fondling her cunt until her lips reached her pubic mound. 

“Now, if you are pressed for time, you can go for the big finish quickly. That’s good to know if you try this stuff at school. But otherwise you can take your time and enjoy it. Princess, isn’t going anywhere so there’s no need to rush here.” 

“Mmmphhhtyuuu!” 

Ignoring the mumbled protest, Mari opened her mouth and swiftly found Rei’s erect clitoris, peeking from the dainty folds of her hood. Rei moaned, arching her back with the tide from her most sensitive nub, which quickly intensified as Mari applied slight suction and then flicked her tongue across the button. Rei’s thoughts all seemed to flee from her mind, replaced by the delicious sensations. Mari worked her hands up slender thighs, brushing the warm skin, and when she reached the top she used her fingers to spread Rei’s moist labia. Inside was a pink tunnel, dripping with the pungent girl honey produced by her hormone-craving body. 

“It … feels good,” Rei whispered as her body squirmed and her legs spread open further, white skin gleaming with gathering perspiration. She could feel her cunt leaking onto the bed, and her clit throbbing intensely inside Mari’s mouth. Her own hands found their way to her breasts, where they squeezed the mounds eagerly to provide even more stimulation for her electrified nervous system. 

Mari kept a hand on her pussy, the fingers spread into a V so that she could part Rei’s lips and reveal the sheath within. She dipped a finger through the opening and smeared the tip on the gathered juices at the bottom of the rubbery canal. She applied a little pressure, but not too much. When the finger emerged again it was sopping wet. Mari moved it lower, inserting it between the clenched buttockes until she found Rei’s asshole. As she did all this her mouth continued working on the bluehead’s clit. Her lips had now welded on the nub and she was sucking on it and releasing as if giving it head, treating the clitoris like a tiny penis. Each little suck tugged on the clit, causing it to reach further from its hood and making Rei’s hips rocks with the rhythm. 

It took only slight pressure for the poised fingers to break through Rei’s anus and enter her hot cavity. Rei moaned long and loud at the intrusion, though not because it was painful. On the contrary, feeling herself being penetrated in such a way tingled her senses in places she didn’t know could be tingled. Mari pushed the finger in slowly, filling her from behind while her mouth stayed busy on her front. Rei ground her heels onto the bed, toes tightly curled, and tossed her head back, surrendering to finger and lips and the moaning fit that follower. 

The First Child was a mess of heaving flesh by the time Mari finally released her clit and moved her face lower, letting it hover directly above Rei’s spread and dripping cunt, which quivered like a mouth waiting to be kissed. She did not stop all stimulation, however. To make up for the brief interruption in oral service, Mari started pumping her finger in and out, reaching further inside Rei’s ass and retreating like a small piston. Only a few seconds later, Mari pressed her face fully into the blue-haired girl’s stretched pussy, burying her nose and mouth into the wet meat folds and slurping the juices like nectar from a fruit. Then she sent her tongue in. It thrust deep into the pink hole, which was surprisingly not as tight as might be expected. 

Rei was in heaven. Her pelvis jerked upward on its own, wanting to meet Mari’s proving tongue. The brunette girl had to pull back at the sudden movement, but was soon drilling her tongue into the pussy once more, lapping at the juices while twisting and thrusting the muscle to create even more pleasure. Rei’s slimy cunt walls tensed and closed in, as if trying to grab hold of the tongue, but Mari proved too deft and quick and refused to be pinned down. She rolled her head back and forth and expanded her licking. Her tongue roamed from the bottom of Rei’s slit to the very apex where the lips met together again, only a few inches of flesh but taking a lusty eternity to traverse. Likewise, Rei felt her asshole clenching and grabbing against the finger stuffed inside it. Her mouth fell open as he vision blurred, giving her the odd impression that she was underwater. 

“Ma-Makinami, this is … this is …” It was so hard to put what she was feeling into words that she simply trailed off before she could find the right thing to say. 

Mari got the hint, however. She withdrew from her pussy worship and grinned up towards Rei. Cunt honey dripped lewdly from her nose and lips and chin, but she had never seemed more playful. 

“Yeah.” Mari licked the thick glistening juice from her lips, swirling her tongue around her mouth. “Who needs a dick when you know how to eat pussy? But you should try it too.” 

With that and no further explanation, Mari rose on all fours and crawled up Rei’s body. When she was straddling her waist, the brunette turned herself around so that she was still on top of Rei, but facing the other way. Rei could see her fit ass hover above her, twin smooth globes filling her vision like mountains, and between them a large-lipped cunt with a tuff of punic hair marking the entrance. And Rei knew what she was meant to do next. 

“This one is called sixty-nine,” Mari told her. “Just in case anyone asks.” She spread her knees, lowering her backside closer to Rei’s face, but before she could reach all the way down the albino flexed her neck and raised her head. 

She met the cunt halfway, nuzzling her nose into the moist slit. The smell was heady and intoxicating, unlike anything Rei had smelled before. 

This doesn’t count as eating meat, Rei told herself, just before she opened her mouth and sent her tongue into the wet folds, flanked on either side by thick labial lips and muscular thighs. A bitter taste flooded her brain, adding to the passionate whirlwind already raging within her. But although it was not entirely pleasant, she quickly overcame her hesitation and started lapping her tongue eagerly into her very first cunt. Her hands moved up and grasped Mari’s soft butt cheeks, spreading them and in turn causing her vulva to open further. Now having better access, Rei plunged into her task, burying her face into the pink wetness and lapping away with her tongue, wincing at the taste yet wanting more and more. 

More and more Mari’s cunt provided.

“Good. You are a fast learner, Ayanami,” the brunette was quick with her praise. Nose deep in pussy, Rei could not see her face, but she imagined Mari was smiling. In return, Mari dipped her own head and returned it between Rei’s spread legs, first licking up the juices which had gathered on the swollen vulva and then thrusting her tongue through the slit. A pair of fingers also returned to Rei’s asshole, pushing in with ease and making her whimper when she felt them hook. 

They were now just like the lovers in a few of the movies Rei had seen online; two girls pleasuring each other, their faces to the other’s most private parts, eating away.

Mari, of course, being the experienced girl she was, knew exactly what buttons to push, where to lick and how to prod with fingers and her skilled tongue. Rei was no match, despite her best efforts and wanting to give as much pleasure as she received. Her licking became weaker and her tongue faltered while Mari’s ministration only grew in intensity. Waves of building excitement trekked up and down the naked bluehead’s body, raking the slender frame. Her chest heaved and her heart pounded a rhythm that drove her ever closer to the impending release. 

Wanting more, Rei spread her legs even further, so far in fact that she ended up resting one of her feet on the Second’s sweaty back. The bound girl protested vehemently. No one paid her any mind. Tangled with each other in the throes of passion, Mari and Rei were too busy to care. 

Continuing to slurp up everything Rei had to offer, Mari upped the ante by using some fingers to dig into her already flooded cunt. She inserted them near the bottom, where the pussy hole was widest and more rubbery, while her tongue set to frantically lapping above, between the hole and the clit and then shoving itself inside. Thus, Rei now had fingers in both her asshole and pussy, stuffed front and back with pumping digits with a mouth added in for good measure. It was around this point that she gave up trying to keep up with Mari and pulled her face from the other girl’s quivering cunt. Strands of Mari’s girl juice clung to her pale features like spiderwebs, dangling from her nose and chin, but she simply could not go on. Her brain was finding it difficult enough to focus on anything besides the burning desire in her loins, let alone managing the strength and motor skills to continue using her mouth in any coordinated way. 

Accepting defeat, Rei leaned her head back, up and over a slender calf. This time the bound Second did not protest--or maybe she did but suddenly all Rei could hear was her heartbeat and the rushing throb from her pussy. Mari gave no sign that she was put off by her partner’s capitulation. If anything, she dove into her task with ever greater zeal. And as Rei moaned and squirmed and rocked her pelvis methodically, lifting her hips into the air to thrust herself into the soft lips, fingers and tongue, the gathering wave finally broke. 

“AHHHHH!” The cry Rei made as her pussy convulsed and the orgasm hit was loud and sharp, and suddenly her mind went blank. Mari refused to stop while the orgasm rippled through her, clenching muscles and making her convulse uncontrollably. Her legs kicked out, hands clutching the sheets under her as a torrent from her cunt sprayed in all direction. Mari licked and sucked as much of it as she could, messily eating the rushing fluids like a pig on a trough, but she couldn’t get it all. 

And Rei … Rei could nothing besides moan and cum. 

It seemed to take forever, but eventually the tide receded, and as Rei lay there, eyes staring blankly and mouth dumbly agape, Mari reached back and used her fingers on her own cunt. Rei was vaguely aware of what she was doing, but in no condition to do anything to help or hinder. She saw the fingers vanishing through meaty lips and heard the shameless moaning from the other end, which rose until it reached a musical crescendo that sounded like lust and desire and youthful energy all mixed into one. 

When the brunette finally came, she sprayed her warm juices all over Rei’s face and chest, her girl cum dripping between heaving round breasts and pooling in her collarbone. Then she collapsed, panting and exhausted, over Rei, ass landing with a wet splat on her chest. Propping herself on her arms, Mari turned her back and looked at the First Child. 

“Not bad for a virgin, Ayanami.” Her voice was hoarse and heavy and her eyeglasses askew on her nose. “But … you should always finish what you start. Next time, uh?” 

Rei nodded without thinking, slowly--very slowly, returning from her sexual high. And she decided right then that there would indeed be a next time. 

********** 

A few minutes later Rei was drenched in sweat and still panting weakly when Mari rolled off the bed and stood there, hands on her hips, large breasts glistening like two ripe melons capped by pink berries. Her face was wet too, though not from sweat. Mari rubbed a hand over her lips to wide the remnants of Rei’s last orgasm and then proceeded to lick the clear substance from her fingers. 

“Tangy,” she declared happily, then turned to Rei. “Say, Ayanami, you are all sticky too now, right? How about a shower? We should probably also get some food. This is hungry work. I’ll treat you for helping with Princess.” 

“Yes,” Rei agreed readily. A shower would be nice, and food would be also, though it could be argued that they had just eaten. 

Before they could go, Mari had some unfinished business. Bending down, she searched for something in her bag and came up holding a digital camera. Rei saw it, but wasn’t sure she understood. With a sharp grin, Mari approached the redhead still bound spread-eagle to the bed. The Second had stopped struggling a while back, likely realizing the futility of her predicament and laid quietly while Rei and Mari had their fun.

As Mari leaned over the captured pilot the laid a hand sharply across the girl’s naked rear and when that got no reaction drew it back and brought it down hard with a thundering clap. Both round cheeks flattened painfully on impact. Asuka jerked up, her body racked with the new sting from her bottom, whimpering loudly into the ball gag. She turned her head and glared at Mari. 

The glare turned to distress when she saw the camera. 

Click. 

“Don’t be so gloomy, my precious Princess,” Mari cooed, looking through the viewfinder. “It’s just a little something to remember the occasion by. Now you don’t have an excuse. Everyone will see these if you don’t behave. Understand?”

Click.

Asuka’s protests were muffled through her gag, but from the way she tensed and pulled on her bonds it was clear what she thought about being photographed like this.

Click. Click. Click. Click. 

“Mnnnnfffghh!” the redhead whined, wiggling on the bed like a fish on a boat. But she couldn’t escape the camera. Her ass was in full view, and Mari seemed determined to take as many pictures as possible. Finally, the redhead gave up her struggle, perhaps realizing there was nothing she could do until they released her. She laid there unmoving as yet another defeat was piled on her. 

Mari was visibly pleased by this. “Good girl.” A few more pictures were taken before the brunette was satisfied she had enough. Then she held a hand out to help Rei from the bed. “Let’s go shower. Princess can stay here and think on how naughty she’s been.”

Rei exchanged a glance with Asuka, remembering how the redhead that taken pictures of her as well, then followed Mari to the bathroom. And here Mari did something she didn’t expect. 

She removed the memory card from the camera, which wasn’t so easy with cum and saliva coated fingers, and tossed it in the toilet. Then she flushed. Rei watched the little flat piece of plastic swirl around the bowl before being lost forever. 

Mari must have noticed the puzzled look on her face, because she smiled at her and said, “Don’t tell Princess. It will be our secret. She just needs a little incentive to enjoy herself--to let herself enjoy things even when she claims she doesn’t want to. If she thinks she has no choice ... “ 

Rei understood. A proud girl like the Second would not willingly submit, even if she wanted to or even if made her feel good. She had too much pride.

“The Second is a strange girl,” she said. 

“Heh, yeah, tell me about it. But don’t let her fool you. She’s not as nasty as she seems. That’s just because she doesn’t want people to think less of her for being soft, or, hell, even being friendly. And she definitely cares about some people. Well, mostly about Puppy-kun.”

“About Ikari?” Rei was surprised. You would never have guessed that by the way the Second yelled at him and mistreated him all the time. A strange girl indeed. 

“Yes.” Mari nodded. “Funny how that works, huh?”

“I didn’t know,” Rei admitted. 

“No, I guess you wouldn’t. You have to be able to read between the lines with those two, and specially with Princess. Sometimes it’s not what she says it’s … how she says it. You see her real feelings in her eyes, even when the words are totally opposite. She’s really bad at hiding when something bothers her. And you being close with Ikari must have really got to her.”

“I see.” 

“He’s one of the few people she wants to get close to,” Mari explained, then shrugged. “I guess seeing the two of your made her afraid you would steal him from her. She felt she had to do something.”

Rei would have never figured that out on her own. Her experiences with other people were far too limited. But now that she knew she wondered how she should approach the situation. That the Second wanted to be close with Ikari didn’t change the fact that she also wanted the same. Could there be room for both? 

She was still pondering that when Mari took her by the hand and guided her into the shower. Water soon cascaded down her tired bodies, removing the sticky secretions of her amorous encounter. Mari draped her arms around Rei’s more slender form and drew them together, their fronts pressing closely, Mari’s large breasts flattening against Rei’s much smaller ones. Rei enjoyed the intimacy, but as the other girl began kissing down her neck and nibbling at her collarbone her heart just wasn’t in it. 

The lack of reaction failed to deter the brunette, and as they soaked and washed each other, she took shots at more intimate interactions, rubbing Rei’s pussy with a soapy hand, kneading her buttocks and even sending a thigh between her legs to grind against her. She didn’t mind, and so she allowed Mari to do as she pleased, and even enjoyed some of her antics. Then Mari pulled her down onto the shower floor, sat her in her lap and started stroking her breasts and lathering them with soap. 

But the whole time Rei kept thinking about the Second and her own relationship with the Third, and wondering how they could all achieve closeness without hurting the other. It didn’t seem possible. Human emotions being what they were, someone was always bound to get hurt. 

If I were really a doll, I wouldn’t care, she thought. Maybe that would be better, but it is not the truth. 

Not a doll--the words kept repeating in her head. She cared about those around her. And now, thanks to her experience, she would care about what she wore. Because she was not a doll. 

After the shower, they toweled each other dry using the same towel, which allowed for more kissing and exploring of bodies with warm hands and soft mouths, before finally emerging just as naked and cleaner back into the main room. The Second was still secured to the bed. She raised her head at their return and made some noise. The red ball-gag stuffing her mouth muffled most of it. A faint buzzing sound indicated the vibrator nestled inside her continued running. 

Mari ignored her and went to pick up her clothes. “I think chinese food sounds good. What d’ya think, Ayanami?” Working quickly, Mari slipped her arms into her blouse and pulled on her skirt. 

Rei walked to her closed, removed a low cut red shirt--one of those the Second had made her buy--and slipped it on. “Yes. I will have noodles. I don’t eat meat.” 

“You can have tofu,” Mari suggested, doing her buttons. “There’s no meat in it.”

“Perhaps.” Rei was in the mood for something new. 

The Second watched them from the bed the whole time, her blue eyes wide with growing alarm, perhaps wondering if they truly meant to leave her like this. Her unspoken trepidation was confirmed a moment later as Mari, now fully dressed again, bent down and picked up the other girl’s ruined pink panties. 

“Nothing for Princess, I’m afraid,” the brunette twirled the panties around her finger where the Second could see them and sat at the edge of the bed. “Oh, but don’t worry. I’ll be sure to tell your bodyguards where to find you.” 

“Mmmmghhh! Nggghh! GHHNNN!” 

Reaching across a bare sweaty leg, Mari retrieved the vibrator control box from between the Second’s thighs and turned up the dial. The increase in stimulation became evident by the exponential increase in the Second’s noise output and the sudden tension which gripped every muscle on her slender body. It showed on her face, too. Her cheeks glowed an attractive red, and her eyes clouded with tears of bottled up pleasure. 

Mari bent down, kissed both ass cheeks and ran a hand up the girl’s exposed, tightly-arched back. Her other hand turned the dial some more. Asuka moaned and gave a few frantic shakes of her head in return. The buzzing from the vibrator was now much more noticeable, distinct even over the rising guttural clamor, until finally the Second loosed a muffled wail and began jerking uncontrollably, arms and legs pulling hard on her bonds, hips thrusting rapidly forward to grind against the mattress. All the while her moans rose louder and louder.

“MMMGHHHMM! MMMHHH! MNNNN! NNNGHH!” On and on she went, excreting a torrent of sticky pungent Asuka juice onto Rei’s already stained sheets. “MMMNNN! MMMMMghhnnn!” 

They left the bound and naked girl in the middle of her orgasm, rattling her cuffs and shaking the bed while she came. Mari cheerfully pulled Rei through the door, their hands clasped together, then turned and took a moment to tie the panties she’d stolen around the knob--a little pink flag amidsts a wall of boring gray drabness. 

“So they don’t miss her,” she told Rei, grinning. “All the doors look the same. You need a decorator around here.” 

Now that she could care about such things, Rei completely agreed. 

******

Hikari Horaki wasted no time confronting her when Rei entered the classroom. The Class Representative had a stern look on her face, as was to be expected when scolding tardy students. 

“Ayanami, you are late.” 

“I’m sorry, Horaki-san.” Rei bowed her head in apology. “Please forgive me. There is no excuse for oversleeping.” 

Hikari’s face relaxed a little. “It’s bad enough that you are absent so much, but I guess it can’t be helped. You are an Eva pilot, after all. But don’t think that means the rules don’t apply to you. You are lucky the teacher hasn’t arrived yet or I would have to give you detention.” 

Rei apologized again and repeated the bow. Hikari sent her to her seat with a wave of her hand, though not before giving her a final admonition to be on time. On her way Rei noticed Shinji Ikari sitting at his desk. He greeted her weakly and averted his gaze when she passed. The Second was there as well, sitting besides him with an unhappy face, arms crossed over her chest. She also looked away from Rei. 

Ikari’s reticence puzzled her, but she could understand the Second feeling awkward still considering their last encounter. The girls had not seen each other since Rei and Mari had left her tied to the bed while they went out for dinner. Upon her return, Rei had found her bed empty save for large wet spots. The Second and all her belongings were gone. That had been three days before. 

Despite the Second’s visible mood, Rei was relieved to see her again--maybe even actually glad. And moreso because she had something she had thought about and wanted to do for some time now. 

The rest of the morning went by as dull as ever. Rei spent most of it gazing distantly outside her window. When the recess bell rang, she pushed back her chair and made to approach the Second, but the redhead quickly bolted from her chair and out the door before she could say anything. Normally, Rei would have let her go and hardly taken notice of her. But not this time. 

This time Rei followed her, moving through the crowd of students beginning to gather around the halls for lunch. Finally, she observed a golden-red mane fly into a bathroom. 

“Pilot Sohryu?” Rei entered. “May I speak with you?” 

“Oh, hey, Ayanami.” It was not the Second who greeted her, but Mari Makinami. She stood in the bathroom with the other smaller girl by her side. She must have been waiting. 

Rei had not expected to find her there, but was glad she had anyway. “Hello, Makinami-san.” 

“Just call me Mari,” the brunette said cheerfully. “Princess has something to show me, but I guess she can show you as well. Not like she has any secrets from the two of us anymore.” 

“I see. However, before that I wanted to say …” Rei bowed, first to Mari, then to the Second. “Thank you. I enjoyed our time together. It was ...fun. And, Pilot Sohryu, I want you to know it was not my intention to upset you by approaching Pilot Ikari.”

The redheaded girl huffed. “Don’t be stupid. Why would I care if you do stuff with the idiot? Only a total loser could like someone him.” 

Mari cast an arm out and draped across the other girl’s shoulders. “C’mon, Princess, don’t be mean to her. She was so nice to you just now.” 

Asuka glared at her. “And you … do you have any idea how embarrassing it was having to explain to Section 2 what the hell was going on when they found me? I’ve never been so humiliated. Now they all think I’m a huge pervert. My reputation is ruined.” 

“Nah,” Mari dismissed the complaint with a shrug and an innocent smile. “I bet they find naked girls all the time. Comes with the job, you know. Besides, the worst they can think is that Ayanami here got herself a little Germanic sex pet, which is not THAT embarrassing. Girls get together all the time. And you can’t say it wasn’t good. How many times did you cum, anyway?” 

“I--I don’t want to talk about that!” the Second protested. A vivid red flush appeared on her cheeks even as her eyes glared with brilliant blue intensity. 

“Oh, yes you do.” As her voice faded, the brunette moved a finger up and trailed it lazily over the other girl’s collarbone, then down between her breasts. She touched a button, began to undo it. 

“Four!” the Second snapped. “Alright, four! I came four times before … before they found me.” 

“See? You had a grand ol’ time.” Mari squeezed her, then turned to Rei. “Ayanami, it was a pleasure. In fact, it was so much of a pleasure I think we should have a repeat.”

“I … I think that would be fine. But …” she looked doubtfully at the Second. 

“Oh, don’t worry about Princess. She’s decided to let us play with her as much as we want, and she will be very well behaved. Isn’t that right, Princess?” 

The girl lowered her head, her bangs falling down to hide her eyes, visibly flustered. “You … you said you wouldn’t tell.” 

Mari raised a hand and tapped a finger under the redhead’s chin, bringing her head up. Their eyes met again. “It’s only Ayanami. And I intend for her to be joining us.” 

Asuka fidgeted, clasping her hands together in front of herself as a strangely meek expression washed over her normally haughty face. Rei had never seen her act or look so subdued, and while she couldn’t say it surprised her given their recent activities, she did find it rather … endearing. “I don’t have a choice, do I? You still have those pictures.” 

“Nope. No choice at all.” 

Rei felt confused. “I don’t understand.” 

Mari slipped her hand under the Second’s arms and pulled her along, then she slipped her other hand under Rei’s. “You see, I’ve decided that whenever we play together, Princess here will be our pet. She will do anything we want. And she has agreed.” 

“Under protest,” the Second added hastily. 

“Yes, under protest, but still agreed.” 

“And I didn’t agree to anything with Wondergirl,” the Second said, lifting her head and glancing dubiously at Rei.

“You agreed to do what I want,” Mari’s reply was firm and left no further room for argument. “And I’ve decided Ayanami is part of this. We are all girls here. No reason we can’t have fun together. You can fight over Puppy-kun if you want when the two of you are alone, but not when I’m around. Always fighting is depressing. I don’t want to see either of you not enjoying yourselves. Not to mention the two of you look very sexy together. Maybe you can model your plugsuits for me.” 

“Oh, great, she has a plugsuit fetish too,” the Second murmured glumly. “We’re doomed.” 

The redhead did not seem particularly thrilled at the arrangement, but Rei remembered what Mari had said back in her apartment, about how she could not could not allow herself to enjoy things without being made, even things she wanted. And there was something in her eyes, too, beyond the mere embarrassment. Reluctant acceptance, perhaps. Or the desire to go along with what was happening despite her own pride. 

In any case, the Second could have certainly resisted far more vigorously than she was and chose not to, which made Rei suspect that she was not the only one who’d discovered something about herself lately. 

I am just like her, she thought. A girl. Human. And this companionship is something I want. Would a tool think these things? Have these feelings? 

The answer seemed far too obvious to doubt. 

“I don’t see why the negativity, princess. You look great in your plugsuit. Smoking hot, actually.” Slowly, Mari moved all three of them so they were standing before the sink mirror, brunette, redhead and bluehead together inside the silver frame. “Now show us.” 

Withholding further protests, which she clearly wanted to make judging by her face, the Second let her free hand drift down to the hem of her uniform jumper and began to lift it, revealing her hairless pussy underneath. She wore no panties, but that was not to say she was totally bare. A small pink cable hung down from between her labia and connected to a battery box strapped high on the girl’s creamy thigh. Moisture glimmered abundantly on the exposed skin. 

“This is so embarrassing,” the redhead muttered. “I hope you are happy that you are humiliating me like this.”

In response to this, Mari sent her own hand down and lifted her skirt as well, showing that she was also similarly equipped and then some. Beneath her thick pubic bush her dangling pussy lips were spread by a cable, with a second cable in from behind, presumably attached to a matching device inserted in her ass. These connected to two separate boxes on her thighs. 

“Very happy. What about you, Ayanami?” Mari asked. “Show us what you got.” 

“I don’t own such a device,” Rei answered. Confronted with the two cunts, she felt compelled to emulate the other girls, reaching down and lifting her skirt. Unlike the other two, she did wear underwear, if the skimpy candy-red thong could even be called that. 

“Not yet,” Mari pointed out. “I think we are due for some more shopping. Cute panties, by the way.” 

“Thank you.” Rei decided not to mention that it had been the Second who selected these panties for her, but she did find them quite sensual and strangely comfortable to wear. “And yes, I would like shopping with you.” She caught the Second’s eyes in the mirror. “And … with you as well, Pilot Sohryu.” 

Mari smiled and flexed her arms, bringing them all closer.

“Of course you do,” she said. “You are a girl.” 

Hearing her say that filled Rei’s chest with a blossoming warm sensation. It was confirmation of what she’d already come to believe, but believing it and having others acknowledge it were too different things. 

I am, she thought with a firm conviction she seldom felt outside her Eva. I am a girl just like them. Not a doll at all. 

 

++++++++++++

 

The end (?)


End file.
